Unexpectedly
by FTfreak27
Summary: The biggest playboy at Fairy Tail High has just met the girl of his dreams, but can he handle the secrets she hides? Will he turn away from her? Read to find out! WARNING! Future Lemons and Limes.
1. Fated Enounter

I** own nothing! The rightful owner is Hiro Mashima! And the other stuff I plan to use in the future also belongs to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the imagination and the will power to write this story so please enjoy! :)**

You know how people always say that your high school years are the best years of your life? Well that saying is very true in Natsu Dragneel's case. The seventeen year old, handsome, pink haired boy was living the life of every seventeen year old boy's dream. Partying every weekend, hanging out with all his friends, and most importantly getting any girl he wanted. Him and his best friend since third grade, Gray Fullbuster, were living their lives to the fullest. Every girl wanted them, every guy was jealous of them.. Yeah, they were doing good for only being juniors in high school. Things were great.

Natsu was a smart kid. He excelled in english and history but kind of sucked when it came to math and science, having to make him study harder during the week for the two classes. The pink haired male sighed as he entered the library. He did not want to be here on a Saturday night, but since school started Monday he figured he should get ahead so he didn't fall behind in the first week. He sat down at a table in the back of the library right by the window and pulled out an advanced biology book. _Why are they making me take an advanced course in one of my worst subjects? _thought the boy as he flipped the book to a random page. He heard a couple of hushed giggles from the table across the room. He looked up to see two girls, one with light brown hair, the other with black hair, looking at him smiling and whispering to each other. The boy chuckled under his breath. _Being this good looking does have its perks now doesn't it?_ he got up from his chair, leaving his books behind, and walked over to where the two girls were sitting. They squealed in delight as he sat down across the table eyeing them. Damn both of them had nice racks!

"So what brings a hottie like you to the library?" asked the brown haired girl.

"Just doing some studying and looking for some pretty ladies like yourself." He winked at her. The girl squirmed in her chair with excitement, her smile widening.

"Natsu, do you think you, maybe, would want to go to a movie with us later or something?" The dark haired girl shifted uncomfortably in her chair still smiling. The boy could tell that she was nervous to be around him. That excited him.

"Well, would I would be honored to accompany two beautiful ladies to the movies tonight." He smiled at the girls making them swoon. Natsu loved being one of the most eligible guys at Fairy Tail High. Every girl wanted to 'tame' him and be the one he fell for. He wasn't into that sort of thing so they all were wasting their time but he did like being able to sleep with whoever he wanted to. He was about to say something else when suddenly he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his jacket to see it was a text from Gray.

_Party as Erza's tonight! You better come it's her big back to school blow out party._ Natsu smiled. Perfect. He shut his phone, slid it back in his pocket, and looked up to the girls who were eagerly awaiting for him to say something.

"How would you girls like to come to a party with me instead of a silly movie?" The boy gave them a sly grin and the girls squealed.

"Of course we would come!" The brown haired girl said excitedly.

"Alright then lets go." The three got up from their chairs, Natsu running over to his old table and getting his stuff, and walked out of the library heading towards the girl's dorm rooms where Erza was holding her 'Back to School Blow Out Party'.

**~X~**

About two hours into the party things were finally starting to get heated up. He pawned the brown haired girl (who he later found out that her name was Jill) off on Gray and started to dirty dance with the dark haired girl (who's name he finally figured out was Amanda).

Taking her hips from behind he leaned down and whispered in her ear "I'll go grab a couple of drinks. You stay here." The girl gave him a wide smile and nodded. He then took off in the direction of the counter where all the coolers were. He popped open the closest one gabbing two beers and heading back towards the girl who was eagerly waiting for him by the couch. He just passed the kitchen when a blonde haired girl came out of no where and bumped into him spilling her beer all over herself and him. The blonde looked at him with a pissed off/ worried expression.

"Well shit." He heard her mumble under her breath. He cursed under his breath and looked up to see the face of the girl who ruined his favorite shirt._ Daymn! This chick is smoking hot! _He yelled inside his head. He took in her lovely facial structure and gaped in awe. She had beautiful, big brown eyes and full tempting lips. His eyes began to wander down her body. Her chest was huge! She had to be a 'D' cup at least. She had a slender waist with full inviting hips, with long slender legs. She was wearing a white cropped top that hung loosely off her shoulders and a mini skirt so short it had to be illegal in at least twelve different states. He couldn't take his eyes off her gorgeous body until she waved a small hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Did you even listen to a single word I just said?" Her voice was like an angel. A very pissed off angel but still. A smile formed on the pink haired man's lips.

"How about we exchange phone numbers and I'll get you a new drink." The blonde scoffed.

"Yeah, ok, how about lets skip the phone number part and you just get me a new drink." She gave the boy a confident smile. Natsu was liking this girl already with her attitude. He gave the girl a toothy grin.

"

"Ok, here's a new beer." He said while handing her the can he was supposed to give Amanda (who was completely forgotten at this point in time.) "But I'll at least need to know your name so I know who to send my dry cleaning bill to, or better yet you could come to my place and wash it for me." He gave her a wink. She snorted and took the beer from his hand,

"Not even in your dreams will I go over to your dorm room." She started to turn away, but he grabbed her wrist not letting her get far.

"At least tell me your name." He smiled his most charming smile at her and batted his eyes.

The blonde rolled her eyes at him, smiling, thinking he was super cute and goofy. "It's Lucy."

"Nice to meet my next girlfriend. My name is Natsu Dragneel." Lucy snorted.

"I will never be your girlfriend."

"Never say never." His smile widened. He always loved a little chase when it came to girls but they always fell for him in the end. He thought maybe he could have some fun with this one first.

"Goodbye Natsu." The blonde twisted her wrist out of his hand turning and walking away, making her hips shake in a way that made Natsu melt. He let out a low whistle, watching her go, as his best friend came up behind him.

"Who the hell was that?" The dark haired boy gaped at the retreating figure of the blonde girl.

The pink haired boy smiled at his friend. "That, my friend, is going to be my next girlfriend."

**A/N: Well? Did you guys like, love, hate? Please tell me in the reviews! Thanks! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Finally found Lucy

**I'm defiantly not good with this computer thing.. No idea what I'm really doing so I apologize now!**

Natsu Dragneel sat in his first period math class barely able to keep his eyes open. He had spent the last two nights searching for the blonde girl. He only knew her first name and it was impossible to find her in this big ass school! There were numerous Lucys and none of them had pictures. He searched through all of the school records and stalked Facebook for hours on end with absolutely no luck. The male sighed and sunk low in his chair. _I'm never going to find her am I?_ he thought as the tardy bell rang. He racked through his brain trying to figure out everything. He looked up every name in the records on Facebook trying to find which one she was. How was he supposed to work with only a first name when there were umpteen billion girls named Lucy out in the world?! Staring at his desk angrily he head someone enter the classroom.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Mr. Conbolt. I couldn't find the math room." He knew that voice, but from where? He knew it wasn't any of his friends because none had such an angelic voice as this mystery girl. Suddenly it hit him. His head shot up so fast he was surprised it didn't fall off his shoulders. There she was, standing in the middle of the classroom. The girl he had been searching for for two days. His grin was huge as he took in the beautiful girl with her long blonde hair and unmistakably attractive body. She had on what every other girl in the entire school had on but somehow she made it look so good. She had on a short sleeved white button up shirt with a black vest, her red and black plaid tie matching her short skirt. White stockings covered her creamy legs up until mid thigh with little red and black plaid bows at the top. The school uniform fit her boy so well. Her hair was up in a simple pony-tail with locks of hair framing her gorgeous face, bringing her big brown eyes out. He let out a low whistle of approval (as did many other guys in the room) and that got her attention. She looked towards the class and immediately caught sight of Natsu staring at her. She puckered her face up in disapproval which the boy thought was super adorable.

"Hey, cutie, why don't you come sit back here with me." said one of the guys in the back. Natsu turned around looking for the source of the voice. He saw Laxus Dreyer snickering with a couple of his friends while eyeing the blondes perfectly sculpted body. The pink haired boy shot daggers at the big, blonde brute of a man. He turned back around to find Lucy sitting in the desk in front of him. His eyes widened in surprise. _This just might be easier than I thought. _The male put on his award winning smile and tapped the blondes shoulder.

"What do you want Natsu?" she said without turning around. The boy's smile slipped a little.

"You know you could at least face someone when they talk to you." His smile turned cocky. "Especially since you ruined my most favorite shirt ever." With a sigh the blonde slowly turned around.

"Better now?" she gave him a small smile making his heart warm at the sight of it. _Why does she have to be so flippin' attractive?_ he pondered on the thought for a moment.

"Much, much better." His smile widened as she let out little 'psh'. He leaned forward, placing his elbows in the middle of his desk and resting his chin on his palms. "So what are you doing in my class?"

"Your class?" She rolled her eyes, giving him a smirk. "I'm pretty sure this is the advanced math room, good sir. Are you sure your supposed to be in here?" he scoffed at the remark.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you telling me I look dumb or something?" He crossed his arms and leaned towards her.

"Well you don't really strike me as someone who actually excels when it comes to school." the blonde said teasingly. The boy rolled his eyes and gave her a lopsided grin causing her to giggle.

"Well then I will have you know that I'm probably one of the smartest people you'll get to know at Fairy Tail High."

"Oh please. I bet I could you in grades blind folded, with my hands tied behind my back." her smiled widened.

"Is that a challenge?" The boy raised his eyebrows at her. _She's not only smart but she has a playful side to? I think I could fall in love._ He thought to himself as she situated herself to face him a little better.

"That's a very high possibility." she bit her lip trying to keep herself from smiling. The simple act was so sexy Natsu wanted to take her away where he could make her scream his name over and over again.

"Challenge accepted." He gave her a wink as Mr. Conbolt told the class to turn around, sit down, and pay attention. The blonde rolled her eyes, giving him a smile, as she slowly turned around to face the front of the class. Natsu smiled. He was going to have a lot of fun with this girl.

**~X~**

Natsu sadly didn't have the next four periods with her. Second period was JMG, third was band, fourth was P.E., and fifth was Health. He hoped he would see her at lunch so he could ask if she had any of his other classes with him.

The lunch bell finally rang, Natsu silently thanking it so he didn't have to hear more about sexually transmitted diseases. Entering the lunch room he immediately spotted his best friend with Erza, Elfman, Mirajane, his little brother Happy, and Cana. They waved him over and he jogged towards his friends.

"Geez Natsu you look like your in a really good mood." his adopted brother said eyeing him. The blue haired, freshman boy new his older brother inside and out. He couldn't keep anything from him.

"Correction Happy, I'm in a great ass mood." The pink haired boy smiled at his friends.

"What's got you in a great ass mood bro?" Gray spoke up.

"I found her."

"Found who?" they all said in unison.

"Did you finally find your lost baby doll?" the dark haired boy teased his friend.

"No I found that girl from Erza's party dipshit." the boy glared at his friend.

"A girl from my party?" The red headed junior gave her friend a confused look.

"Who are you calling a dipshit, flame-brain."

"The stripper who needs to put his shirt back on." he said pointing to his half naked friend.

"When the hell did that happen?" the dark haired boy looked down at his exposed chest and started searching for his shirt.

Natsu looked around the lunch room, eyes searching for the girl he wanted to see. Suddenly he saw her and a small blue haired girl walk into the cafeteria. Natsu yelled a "I'll be back!" as he dashed off in the direction the girls came from.

"Wait! Natsu, who are you talking about?" Erza yelled after his retreating body. He heard her, but he wasn't about to turn around in fear of losing the blonde. He quickly caught up with the two in the overcrowded room.

"Lucy! Hey, Luce, wait up!" the blonde turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. _Dear God, why did he have to see me? _ the blonde groaned as he started walking beside the girls.

"What do you want?" the blondes voice turned cold. The boy almost stopped dead in his tracks. He gave her a confused expression.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me. I have a couple of things I wanted to ask you."

"Me? Sit through lunch with a douchebag like you? Yeah I'll take a pass on your offer." She shoed him away with her hand, not looking at his face.

"Douchebag? Lucy, what the hell has gotten into you?" the boy stepped in front of the blonde forcing her to stop. He stared straight into her eyes, hands in his pockets.

"Uhh, Lucy I'm going to leave you two to your little discussion and go sit with Jet and Droy." the blue haired girl said and jogged towards her friends. Lucy said a hushed 'bye' never taking her eyes off Natsu's dark orbs. His eyes almost looked black they were so dark. Lucy couldn't look away, he drew her to him like a magnet.

"You've gotten to me." she said suddenly angry remembering everything the girls in her second period art class told her. The boy looked at her confused. "Let me explain something Natsu. I am not, nor will I ever be, one of your sluts. That is not how I roll so could you please be kind enough to leave me the fuck alone?" she stomped past the shocked boy. "Wait, what?!" he jogged up to the girl, who was completely speed walking away from him.

"You heard me Natsu so seriously just forget about it." the boy grabbed her arm causing her sack lunch to fall from her hand.

"What the hell are you talking about and where did you hear it from." he turned her so she faced him eyes boring into hers. He wasn't about to let this girl go.

"I'm talking about your little reputation around the school." she spat at him. His eyes dropped to the ground. "How could you treat girls the way you do? Huh? Here I thought the little thing you did at the party was just an act, but I now see that you have girls lined up around the corner wanting to get a taste of the most eligible guy in all of Fairy Tail High. Why don't you go get yourself one of those girls. Don't talk to me anymore." she shoved past him again, completely forgetting about her lunch, and ran out of the cafeteria, going towards the track. She slowed as she reached the asphalt that made up the course, taking deep breaths. She had worked herself up for what? A stupid boy who would only break her heart in the end. She remembered the party. She thought he was really cute and charming, super cocky, but someone she could have a good time with. He gave her a thrill, but now all that was gone. She had dealt with guys like him before and wasn't about to go down that road again.

"Lucy! Stop! Let me explain!" shouted Natsu as he raced down to the track. Lucy stopped and stared at him with a wondering mind. As he ran up to her he said, "Please Luce, let me explain myself. Some things people hear about me are just rumors." he stopped in front of her, eyes full of worry. He wasn't about to lose her.

"I don't need an explanation Natsu. We just met so it's not like you'll miss me when I'm gone." every word she said cut the boy like a knife.

"Please, Luce." He begged. The blonde crossed her arms and tapped her foot, thinking.

"You have seven minutes. Go." he panicked a little. Seven minutes was all she was giving him. How was he supposed to say everything in seven minutes? "Six."

"Ok, ok, but first I want to know what you want to know about me." he pleaded with his eyes.

"Everything." she stated simply.

"Everything? Lucy, that's going to take a lot longer than six minutes."

"Fine, after school you can come to my dorm room and explain yourself. Meet me here and I'll show you the way." she walked away after saying the words that echoed in his head. She wanted him to go to her dorm room? A small smile played on his lips as he watched her retreating figure. She was so going to end up as his. He turned and walked back up to the lunch room, preparing for the loads of questions his friends were going to ask him.

**Hope you guys liked it! My brain thought faster than my hands could type so I apologize if it's a little confusing. Review! Pretty please:)**


	3. The Talk

The pink haired boy kept glancing between the clock and the blonde two seats in front of him, wishing the time would go faster so he could actually talk to her. Having the last three periods with her and not being able to talk to her at all was causing him to get anxious. He didn't really know where to start with the conversation they were going to have. He wanted to ask her so many questions. He glanced back at her noticing she was trying not to fall asleep. He smiled. History was a very easy for him and it interested him immensely, but that might be because Gildarts Clive was the teacher. Natsu had known the man since he had come to Fairy Tail in elementary school. He always acted very friendly towards Natsu and he loved the man like a father.

"So what are you going to tell her today?"a voice said behind him, knocking him out of his daydream.

"I think I'm just going to go with the flow and tell her what she wants to know." he told his best friend. The dark haired boy leaned close to his friend. "You're not going to tell her our secret right?" The boy shrugged. "Natsu you wouldn't."

"Dude, relax. It's not like I'm going to tell her my life story or anything." he turned around to face his friend. "Have some faith." Gray rolled his eyes at his friend.

"You just stress me out man. I don't really want our reputation to get ruined just because of one girl that happens to give you a boner." The pink haired boy scoffed.

"Just chill ok?" he turned back around in his seat, facing the blonde again. "I won't fuck up this time, I promise." he smiled at the back of her head, barely hearing his friends 'psh'. _I won't let this be like last time._

**~X~**

"Wow.. Your room is fucking huge." Natsu gaped at the overly large living room/ kitchen/ dining room.

"What are you talking about? There are plenty of rooms much bigger than ours." the blonde rolled her eyes at the boy. His mouth was hanging wide open, eyes filled with awe. She smiled at him. "Let's go talk in my room. Levy should be here any minute and I don't want to disturb her when she's studying." she beckoned the boy over to the door on the right of the room, right next to a small table with some mail on it. The two teens entered the room Natsu letting out a low whistle.

"So this is the place where I will be fucking you." he gave her a cocky smile and wink. The blonde rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Keep talking like that and I'm going to kick you out." that shut the boy up quick. He took in the room. There was a small bed pushed under the window, up against the wall with a desk (covered with papers and books) right across from it. Her dresser was up against the wall on the other side of the room, leaving the middle wide open. He gasped.

"Oh my god! There is so much room for activities! Dance with me Luce!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, causing her to blush uncontrollably.

"Natsu stop!" she giggled as he spun her around the room. _I could defiantly get used to this girl._ He smiled at her causing her to blush even harder. The two spun around the room for another five minutes, laughing until their sides hurt and had to stop.

"Where did you learn to dance?" the blonde asked, dizzy from all the spinning. Giggling she sat on the bed and motioned for Natsu to sit by her.

"My dad taught me how to when I was young." He smiled, sitting down and reliving the memory in his mind. "My dad and I used to be super close." he gave a small chuckle. "When I was really little he used to do the Donald duck voice perfect, and, no matter what mood I was in, it would always make me laugh." the blonde smiled at him. "I remember one time, we needed to go shopping and I totally did not feel good and just wanted to sleep. I was like six at this time, so don't judge." he gave her a look and she puffed her cheeks at him. He chuckled. "But anyways, he couldn't leave me alone at the house so he decided to carry me on his back so I could sleep while he got some food. We were in the store for about an hour or so and I was passed the fuck out, drooling all over his shoulder and suddenly I wake up to his yelling 'Natsu! What the fuck did you do!?' and so I woke up and was like 'What are you talking about dad?'." he broke out into laughter. "Turns out I pissed my pants all over his back in my sleep." he laughed harder. "He was so mad at me." the blonde laughed with him. Both struggling to breath from the laughter, Natsu looked at Lucy. His smile fell as he sobered up, taking on a sad face. The blonde noticed the immediate change in the atmosphere.

"What's wrong all of a sudden Natsu?" she gave him a worried expression. "Did you and your dad get in a fight or something?"

"No that's not it." he dropped his gaze to the floor. _Should I tell her?_

"Then what's wrong?" she took his hand in hers. This simple act made Natsu want to cave in and tell her everything. She was so easy to talk to, he didn't even mean to tell her that embarrassing story. He sighed long and loud, thinking.

"My dad disappeared nine years ago." she gasped.

"Wait, doesn't that mean..." he looked at her with pleading eyes and nodded.

"Yepp, I'm a scholarship kid." Lucy fell silent for a moment letting that sink in.

"So nobody knows about it?" he nodded again. "I never expected that from you." she switched her gaze her hand who was still holding his.

"Your not going to tell anybody right? My reputation would totally be ruined if you did." the blonde's head snapped up and she glared at him in anger.

"Your reputation? Who the hell cares about your reputation! Your a scholarship kid for crying out loud! And even worse you've been one for nine years!" she stood up and started to pace the room. "I just can't believe you care so much about people discovering you're a scholarship kid." she shook her head.

"Lucy, it's not just because of my rep. I don't want people to pity me because I don't have parents and have had to live at the school for nine years. That's not how I deal with things. I can't handle it when people look down on me. It makes me feel worthless." he stood up to face her, pleading with her, with his eyes, to understand. "I had to deal with people making fun of me throughout all of elementary because of that." she stopped and looked at him. "I used to get called names and people would tell me it was my fault my dad walked out on me. I couldn't take it, I was so miserable." tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He wasn't about to cry in front of this girl. "I couldn't handle it if people started to do it again either because I do feel like it's my fault he left." he felt the tears get thicker, threatening to spill. He wiped his eyes and continued, " I haven't been a scholarship kid for nine years though. I spent two years, in the beginning, looking for him. I went insane after he left." the blonde faced him, eyes teary from hearing about his past. _I didn't expect him to have such a bad past._ She walked over to him, putting her arms around him for a hug. He stood there for a second, shocked, at what just happened. She pulled him tighter and finally he returned the embrace.

"I have something to admit.." she buried her face in his neck. "I'm a scholarship kid to." she said it so low he almost didn't hear her. He pulled her back so she had to face him. Her eyes were sad and tears threatened to fall. He rubbed his thumb under her eye catching the first one to spill down.

"What happened to your parents?" she took a deep, shaky breath.

"Well, my mom died when I was seven and my dad was verbally abusive and very controlling so I ran away from home two years ago." he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Luce." he whispered in her hair.

They talked like that for awhile, reliving the good times and the bad, Lucy crying when she told a story about her mom, both sitting on the floor in front of the blonde's bed. They talked for almost four hours before Lucy decided they should change the subject.

"So what happened after elementary?" she was curious about his past. The boy looked at her, wondering if she would still like him if he told her everything.

"Well, I got my first girlfriend when I was in seventh grade." he paused looking at the blonde to see how she would react. "Her name was Lisanna Strauss. You remind me of her, all giggly and super funny." he smiled at her. " We were both scholarship kids so I had known her for a couple of years and thought it would be fun to date her I guess." he took a deep breath. "She was probably my first and only love so far. We had a lot of fun together all the time, but then the summer before our freshman year, her and her brother and sister got in a car accident. Elfman was driving and lost control and the car went over the guard rail into the river. They got out fine but Lisanna was never found." his eyes darkened. "That was about the same time Gray started to have issues to.. We both got into smoking, drugs, partying, and sex. We were really bad freshman year and were almost kicked out numerous times. It's a good thing the Vice Principle was the one who takes in all the scholarships," he gave her a small smile, "otherwise I would not be here right now. We were both in a very dark place and truthfully we still are. Gray still smokes cigarettes and I do when I'm stressed, we still party all the time, and we still sleep with a lot of girls." he gave her a sad smile. "I guess we just can't figure out how to stop."

"I'll help you get your life back on track." She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled sweetly at the troubled boy.

The pink haired boy's face lit up as he smiled. "Are you going to really?" she nodded.

"But no dating or fucking. We're just going to be friends." the boy sighed.

"Alright, I guess I can handle that." his smile widened. At least she still wanted something to do with him. She gave him a heart-felt smile.

"Oh, and I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Luce."

**A/N: ok that chapter meant to be a lot longer but it's super late and I'm super tired. Tell me what you think so far! The review thing is right there.. Right there! I promise it doesn't bite:) **


	4. Study date?

"What about Mira?" the blonde asked her pink haired friend on a snow filled Sunday afternoon in December. The two were sitting at a table in the back of the overcrowded lunch room, Natsu laying his head down half asleep. "She's funny, super pretty, and you've known her for a long time to." the boy groaned.

"I don't want to date Mira, Luce. That would just be way too weird." he scrunched his nose up at the idea. She always talked nonsense like this. After their little talk the first day of school, she hasn't stopped trying to find him a girlfriend.

"Okkkkkk,"she drug out the word, "what about that Amanda chick from the party where we first met?" he groaned even louder.

"You've already mentioned her to me numerous times Luce." he sat up and took her small hands in his. "You've kept this up for four months now. Please give up trying to find me a girlfriend." she huffed at the boy. "Seriously, I really don't want one right now."_ The only girl I want is you._ He almost told her. The past four months had been super fun with her and he was discovering just how much he liked the blonde. She always knew how to make him laugh and he loved all the little things about her. He decided about two months ago that comparing her to Lisanna was a huge mistake because they were complete opposites. Lucy was fun, playful, warm, and he knew she loved teasing him. (just because she did it all the time!) Happy loved her to; He always said how she reminded him of what a big sister would be like.

"Ok, ok I give up. I'll let you pick your next girlfriend." she stuck her tongue out at him. He noticed he still had her hands in his large ones and smiled.

"The only girl I want is you, Lucy."

"Like I've said numerous times before Natsu, were just friends." he let out an exasperated sigh and she laughed.

"Come on Luce don't be like that." he gave her a grin causing her to laugh more. "You know we could have lots of fun together." His eyes took on a seductive look.

"Oh, please." She took her small hands out of his and gave his face a gentle shove. "Come on, let's get going. We do need to study for the finals this upcoming week." The pink haired boy groaned. The last week of school before Christmas vacation was always the craziest. People were getting ready to go home to see their families and cramming for finals while the scholarship kids just had to get ready for finals. They were all orphaned so who would they go home to?

"That's super true you do need lots of help with English." He gave her a wink and she stuck her tongue out at him. While he was good at English and History, she wasn't. At all. She had gotten better with History (with help from him of course) but she just couldn't remember what people said what in English. The first semester they always did poetry and quotes and Natsu was super good at it. Lucy on the other hand, wasn't. She mixed up quotes' authors and never knew what a poem meant. He almost got frustrated when trying to help her, but he ended up laughing at her when she would get frustrated and throw the book across the room. She was kind of violent. He really liked that about her; Made him think she was be crazy in the bedroom. _Don't think like that! _He screamed in his mind. He glanced over at the blonde walking beside him in the cold December air. He noticed her shivering in her pink coat and put his arm around her, holding her close. She nudged closer to him, making his heart swell. What was it about this girl that made his heart race every time she was close to him? Suddenly he came to a realization... _I think I'm falling in love with this girl._

**~X~**

"'I don't want everyone to like me; I should think less of myself if some people did.'"

"Oh! I know this one! Marcus Aurelius!"

"Henry James."

"Ugh! I'm never going to get this!" the boy smiled at the blondes frustration.

"It's ok Luce, you got this." she sighed making him chuckle. She shot a glare at him causing him to laugh harder.

"This isn't funny you know!" she pulled on his ear.

"Ow! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he rubbed his now throbbing ear. "How about this one? 'Rudeness is the weak man's imitation of strength." that earned him another glare.

"Stuart Wilde?" the boy huffed.

"As if. It's Eric Hoffer." the blonde threw her hands up in frustration.

"I'm so going to fail!"

"No you're not Lucy. Not with me around." he gave her a wink. "You should know this one, 'Be who you are and say how you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind.'" she gasped in excitement.

"Dr. Suess!"

"Yes!" she squealed in excitement, finally getting one right. "One down, now about twelve more to go." she gave him a frustrated sigh, closing her eyes.

"Lay them on me, I got this." she gave him a very confident look.

"'Monsters are real, ghosts are real too. They live inside us and sometimes, they win.'"

"Stephan King." she gave him a look, wondering why he picked that quote. The boy had a sad expression on his face.

"'Each moment of out life, we either invoke, or destroy our dreams.'"

"This one is Stuart Wilde!" He gave her a small, sad smile. "That's right Luce." She gave him a questioning look and he turned his attention back to the paper.

"'Not everything that is faced can be changed, but nothing can be changed until it is faced.'"

"Uhh, James Thurber?" he looked at her, one brow raised.

"Close, but no. James Baldwin."

"What's your problem? We were going good and now all of a sudden you seem super depressed or something." she gave him a look.

_You're my problem! I'm pretty sure I love you and I know you don't want anything to do with me so that's why I'm acting depressed!_ He wanted to yell at the blonde. But instead he muttered out a, "It's nothing."

"You can close your eyes to the things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel." he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Lucy, why are you quoting Johnny Depp to me? He's not going to be on the test." she shrugged.

"It seemed like a fitting quote to your situation. You can't close off your heart to what you feel Natsu. Tell me what's wrong please." she begged him.

"You really want to know what's wrong with me Lucy?" he said suddenly angry. "I can't get the one girl I want to like me back. I've quit everything just for her. I haven't had sex in four months, I help her with everything, I tell her constantly how much I like her and she just rubs me off like I'm nothing. Luce, don't you get it? I can't get you out of my mind and I'm willing to do anything for you." her eyes widened at the sudden confession.

"Natsu..." she started.

"Don't Natsu me. It's going to be the same thing every time. 'I don't date assholes like you.' I've changed I swear!" he searched her eyes. "Goodbye Lucy, I'll see you tomorrow." He got up heading towards the door. He put his hand on the handle about ready to open it when he felt a small hand grab his wrist.

"Don't leave, please." he turned so he could face her. "'Never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting.'" He looked at her shocked. Tears started to pool in her eyes.

"Why would you quote Peter Pan with me around? You know I'm not a fan of that movie." he gave her a small smile. A tear started to run down her cheek so he kissed it away. "Lucy, maybe one day, I'll be what you need. But don't wait too long... Because the day you want me, may be the day I finally give up on you." she looked at him with a worried expression.

"You are what I need Natsu.. I don't want you to leave. Not ever." she admitted. His heart began to swell with pride. She brought her hand up to cup his face, but he caught it right before she could and kissed the palm of her hand. He noticed her glance down to his lips and back up to his eyes. He had been with enough girls and took the hint. Ever so slowly he leaned his head down to hers making sure she wasn't going to back out. He brushed his lips against hers ever so slightly, testing her reaction.

"Is that all you got?" she asked him teasingly. The boy smiled and brought his lips back to hers, kissing her with growing intensity. He licked her lower lip, begging for opened her mouth slightly and Natsu opened it farther, giving him better access. Lucy turned her head to the side deepening the kiss further, surprising the boy.

"Lucy! I need your help! I'm stuck!" the two broke apart, breathing heavily. Natsu leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips before saying "See you later." and gave her a wink before heading out the door. The blonde stood there for a moment processing what just happened. She touched her lips and smiled.

"Lucy!"

"I'm coming Levy!"

**A/N: Aw damn! Levy just has to ruin everything now doesn't she? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I love reading what you guys have to say! Thank you and have a nice day:)**


	5. Christmas confessions

"Why the hell are you ignoring me?!" the blonde screeched at her phone. "I've called you how many times and you still don't pick up? You have a god damn phone for a reason!" she threw her phone at the couch causing Levy to flinch.

"Lu, you should really calm down. You've been going at it like this for almost a week now. Maybe he's busy." the bluenette tried to calm her friend down.

"How can I be calm when he hasn't said a word to me in two weeks?!" she yelled in frustration. "It would be different if he hadn't kissed me right before he decided to disappear." she sat next to her friend on the couch, tears threatening to fall from her big, brown eyes. The small girl put her arm around the blonde trying to comfort her some way.

"I wish I knew what to tell you, but I don't know Natsu that well. I just know what I've heard about him from the other girls. I mean we did grow up together since we're both scholarships, and he's stayed the night here countless times with you, but it's not like I really got to know him like you do." the blonde gave her friend a sad expression.

"I'm so scared to lose him Levy.. What if he regrets everything and doesn't want anything to do with me anymore?" large tears spilled down her cheeks. "It's Christmas for crying out loud, he told me he was going to spend it with me no matter what."

"It's only nine in the morning Lu, he can still show up." as soon as the words left her mouth the doorbell rang. Levy signaled that she was going to go to her room and Lucy wiped her face and ran to the door. She swung the door open revealing Natsu with a big box, wrapped in green wrapping paper.

"Merry Chirs-" the blonde punched him right in the face, knocking him to the floor. "Whad da hell waz dat for?" he said covering his, now bleeding, nose with his hand.

"How dare you not answer a single call or text from me!" she said low. Natsu got up off the ground, adjusting the box in his arms. His other hand still on his nose trying to stop the bleeding.

"Don't be such a drama queen Luce." she raised her fist, wanting to punch him again. He ducked, not wanting to face her fist again. "Ok, ok! Let me explain Luce. Please." he begged her with his eyes. The girl pondered for a moment.

"You have seven minutes."

"What is with you and seven minutes?!" the boy flung his bloody hand in the air in frustration.

"Six?" he glared at her. "Fine, come in." she opened the door wider and stepped aside, letting the boy through. He set the box on the coffee table and headed towards Lucy's bathroom. "Don't bleed on my floor!" she yelled at his retreating figure. He flipped her off as he stepped into her room, shutting the door behind him. She laughed and glanced at the box, wondering what was inside it. She walked over to it and picked up the card. It read '_Merry Christmas Luce! I really hope you like your present! Love Natsu'. _She glanced back at the box and back to the note. "Should I wait for him?" she wondered aloud. She looked back towards her room. "He'll get over it." she smiled as she picked up the box and sat on the couch. She laid the somewhat large box on her lap and began to unwrap it. She took the top off and gasped at what the box contained.

"Who knew tampons would come in so handy?" Natsu walked out of her room with a tampon shoved up his left nostril. The blonde turned around to face him with two small kittens tucked under her chin. One orange and the other a black tabby.

"Oh my god Natsu, how did you know?!" her smile and eyes were so bright and happy it made the boy smile uncontrollably, knowing he was the one to make her feel that good. He walked over to her and took the orange kitten.

"Well I know how much you love animals and I found these little guys in a box on the side of the road. I thought you would be the perfect home for them." her smile widened (if that was even possible) and she cuddled the black tabby closer making it make a small meow. "What are you going to name them?" he asked curious.

"Hmmmm.." she said thinking. "Oh I know! The orange one is going to be named Toulouse and this one," she held the small kitten up, "is going to be Berlioz." he raised his brows at her.

"Where did you come up with those names?" she huffed at him.

"Are you telling me you've never seen The Aristocats?" the boy shook his head making the blonde gasp in mock horror. "You need a movie education." she paused. "You need a movication and I'm going to give it to you." she got up off the couch going to the movie case by the tv. She picked up a VHS movie and held it out for him to take. It had a Big white cat and a big orange tabby sitting on top of a piano with three little kittens on the keyboard. One was orange, another was white, and the last one was a dark gray color.

"Are we really going to watch this?" he asked the blonde, who was still standing by the tv.

"Well, of course we are." she stuck her tongue out at him. "But first you have to tell me why you've been ignoring me for almost two weeks." he gulped. He was hoping she had forgotten about that.

"Well the thing is, is that I've been helping Gray out a lot lately with... stuff." He hoped she didn't want him to elaborate.

"Helped him with what?" he cursed under his breath. He looked up at the blonde who was staring him down, waiting for an answer. He sighed.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" she nodded slowly. "Gray gets like this every year because this is about the time when his adoptive mom was killed." Lucy gasped. "It happened ten years ago and it still hits him hard." the boy looked down at the ground. He felt so bad for his friend.

"How did she die?" the girl asked.

"She was shot in a drive by." Lucy set the kitten down and sat down by Natsu. "She was protecting him and his adoptive brother and sister. All three of them went a little crazy after that happened. Lyon, his brother, separated from them 'cause he said he couldn't handle being around them. He ended up going to Lamia Scale about an hour from here." the boys eyes darkened. "All the older kids knew we were scholarships and made fun of us constantly. Gray and I handled it. We were hurt by their words but we knew we couldn't let it get to us, so we just ignored it. We thought his sister, Stephanie, was doing the same. She wasn't. You know how I told you we went to a dark place our Freshman year?" the blonde nodded. "Well you know why I was messed up, but Gray was worse. It was even worse for Steph. They all made her cry on a daily basis. It got so bad she didn't even want to go to school anymore. Finally one day some douche bag, I think his name was Drew, told her that she should just go kill herself because she wasn't worth the space for having killed her mother. And you wanna know what Steph did that night?" tears glistened in his eyes at the memory. "She went and shot herself in her closet." Lucy's eyes widened and Natsu licked his lips before he continued. "Gray and I found her the next day. She looked so peaceful just laying there.. I mean there was blood everywhere, but it was the first time I had actually seen her look peaceful; like nothing was ever going to hurt her again." he rubbed his hands together. "Gray was heartbroken. He stopped eating, stopped sleeping. He wouldn't talk to anyone about it and was always super depressed." he paused letting everything set in.

"So what happened next..?" she asked slowly.

"About a week after all that happened, Gray got worse. He shut me out completely and wouldn't even talk to Erza anymore. I had finally had enough of it and went over to his dorm only to find him standing in the middle of his living room with a gun to his head." he remembered the day..

_~Flashback~_

"Gray! Seriously Gray open up your door! I know your upset about Steph.. It's not like your the only one who's sad!" tears pooled in the freshman's eyes. "You have to talk to me! I'm your friend quit shutting me out!" he started body slamming the door, trying to get in. "I won't give up on you!" finally the door broke down, causing the young Natsu to stumble into the room. He heard sobbing and looked up. What he saw next would haunt the boy for years to come. Gray stood in the middle of the room, sobbing, with a gun up to his head.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I'm so sorry. I can't do it anymore." he kept muttering to the pink haired boy. Natsu raised his hands slowing, not wanting the boy to do anything he might regret.

"Gray.. You need to put the gun down." he paused looking at his friend. "Please, I can't lose you to." the dark haired boy sobbed harder.

"It's too hard Natsu! How can I live knowing that I killed my sister?!" he yelled at his friend.

"How did you kill her Gray?!" he panicked.

"It's cause I couldn't protect her! I didn't know how much she was hurting! I didn't know how to stop them!" the tears fell harder from the dark haired boy's eyes. "I'm going to free myself Natsu! I can't do this anymore!"

"You're never going to find freedom killing yourself!" the boy yelled at his friend. "There's no freedom for someone that's tied down by the death of his sister!" Gray stared at his friend.

"Natsu, you don't get it!" he finally shouted. "This will never end unless I do something about it!"

"So you're going to end it by killing yourself?! Stop running away Gray!" he shouted. Tears were streaming down the pink haired boy's face. "Stop being so god damn selfish! Think about all your friends here! How do you think all of us are going to feel knowing that we couldn't help you! huh?! Did you even think about that!?" the dark haired boy looked at his friend, fresh tears rolling down his face. He dropped the gun and fell to his knees, sobbing. Natsu walked over and hugged him. "I will always be here for you Gray!" Both boys cried harder.

_~ End of flashback~_

Tears were streaming down both Natsu and Lucy's faces. She had never heard something so terrible before.

"I'm so sorry Natsu. I'm so, so sorry." she pulled him into a hug and sobbed on his shoulder. He hugged her back wiping his tears away.

"It's all over now though." he gave her a small smile. "Gray gets in his moods, but I help him through it. He helped me through a lot, so it's the least I can do for him." the blonde pulled back enough so she could face the boy.

"Did you ever do anything like that?" she wondered. He gave her a sad smile.

"That's a story for another time."

**A/N: Holy shit that was emotional! *breaths deeply* I didn't think I was going to make it there for a little bit. I hope I didn't make you guys cry too hard! or at all for a matter of fact.. Hope you guys liked it! please review! I will be waiting eagerly for what you have to say.**


	6. Why won't you go out with me?

**Since the last chapter was such a sad one, I've decided this one is going to be funny and super cute! Hope you guys enjoy!**

"I'm pushing it back in!"

"No! Pull it out Natsu!"

"Why can't I push it back in?!"

"Because it's-" the blonde gasped as the wooden pieces fell to the floor. "Look what you did!"

"JANGA!" the stubborn boy yelled excitedly. The girl face palmed her friend.

"Natsu, that's not how you win."

"Well I don't like this game anyway." the boy pouted causing the girl to giggle. "Are you laughing at me?" he leaned toward the junior.

"Mayyyybeee." she grinned at him. He lunged at her making her squeal with excitement. "Natsu! What are you doing? Get off of me!" she laughed.

"This is your punishment for laughing at me." he climbed on top of her, straddling her hips, and shoved her arms under his knees, causing her not to be able to move.

"What are you-" her sentence was broken up into fits of laughter as he began tickling her sides. "N-Natsu! S-Stop! I-I'm g-gonna pee m-m-myself!" he laughed at her and started to tickle her more. "NATSUUU!" she yelled only to have a fit a giggles cover up her words.

"Tell me you're sorry." he gave her an evil smile.

"I-I-I'm s-so-o sor-ry-y!" he stopped tickling her and smiled at the blonde, who's face was flushed and tears streaming down her face. "Now get off of me!" he gave her a wicked grin.

"But first tell me I'm super awesome and the coolest person you know." she smirked at him.

"I'm super awesome and the coolest person I know." she flashed him a grin.

"Not what I meant!" he said as he began to type-writer her chest.

"Ok, ok! Stop!" she yelled falling into a fit of giggles. "You're super awesome and the coolest person I know!" he smirked at her.

"Now was that so hard?" the blonde glared at him causing him to laugh again. _How did I even fall for this_ girl? he wondered, smiling down at the flustered blonde.

"Will you get off of me now?"

"I don't knowww Luce.. I kind of like it up here." she shot daggers at him. She bucked her hips up, surprising the boy. He lost his grip on her arms and she took them out from under him, trying to shove him off. "Now, now Luce, no need to get frisky." he 'tsked' at the blonde. He grabbed both of her arms and pinned them above her head, their faces centimeters away. He glanced down to her lips thinking of the last time he tasted them. It was when they were studying for finals, which was close to three weeks ago. He longed for her touch again and wondered if she felt the same. Judging by the way her eyes were half closed and she kept glancing down to his lips, he figured she felt the same way. He slowly closed the distance between their lips. The kiss started off sweet and gentle and grew into something more. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gave it to him shyly and soon they began fighting for dominance. He broke the kiss to place small, wet kisses down her neck. He felt, more than heard, her soft moan. He could feel himself getting harder from the simple act.

"Natsu, wait." she said suddenly. He placed one last kiss on her collarbone before raising himself up, getting eye level to her. "I don't think we should be doing this." she said, her breathing heavy from the kissing. He released her hands (which were still above her head) and brought his elbows to either side of her face.

"What's so wrong with it?" he asked curiously.

"Well, first of all we're not dating. Second, I still think you're an asshole. And lastly," she paused, "you're still an asshole." he huffed at the blonde causing her to smile.

"You know we can always change the 'we're not dating' part." his eyes turned to a seductive gleam and he leaned down, wanting to taste her again. He was just a whisper away from kissing her when she said, "What about the asshole part?" he chuckled and leaned back slightly. "Babe, it's impossible to change your mind about that." she puffed her cheeks at him. "That reminds me," he said sitting up, "who was that asshole to make you hate on guys so much?" her eyes got distant, reliving memories.

"Promise not to tell anybody?" he nodded. She puckered her lips and scrunched her nose. "Hibiki Lates." the boy gaped at the blonde.

"Well no shit you have issues then!" he gave a small laugh. "He's an even bigger playboy than me!" she covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"Tell me about it Nats. I wasted almost a year and a half on that douchebag." he rolled off the blonde and laid down beside her, propping himself up on one elbow.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." she peeked at him through her fingers.

"Vhy are you swaying sarwee?" she mumbled through her hands. He chuckled at her muffled words.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel bad for you." he tilted his head. "Look at me Luce." he pulled on her hands. She pulled them down and placed them by her sides.

"Happy now?" she turned her head so she faced him. He smiled.

"I'm always happy with you around." a light shade of pink spread across her cheeks. He chuckled. "You know Luce, you're super cute when you blush." her blush darkened.

"Shuddup." she averted her gaze from him.

"Why won't you go out with me?" he asked, suddenly serious. The blonde thought about it for a moment.

"I don't want to get hurt again Natsu." she looked in his eyes. He brushed some hair off of her face.

"You know I would never hurt you Luce." she sighed contently.

"But I also don't want to ruin our friendship." she cupped the side of his face with her hand. "I can't lose you. You're way too important to me." he dropped his gaze.

"I get that, but still." he looked into her eyes. "I could make you happy." she gaze him a small smile.

"You already do. You make me happier than I have ever been." he turned his face and kissed her palm.

"But I want to make you even happier; I want to give you everything."

"Are you sure you don't just want me for the sex?" she teased. He huffed at the sentence.

"Trust me Luce, the sex is going to be a BIG bonus, trust me I'm dying without it." the blonde smiled at him. "But if needed, I would wait forever for you. You're the only girl I ever want." she gaped at him. "What?" he asked.

"So what does that mean?" she asked slowly. He hesitated, wondering if he should tell her how he really felt.

"Well... It means..." he took a deep breath. "I think I'm falling in love with you." she smiled and leaned over to give him a small kiss on the lips.

"I think I'm falling for you to."

**A/N: ugh! I'm exhausted. Had to work a 10 hour shift today. I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry it's so short.. Next one will be longer! Please review! REVIEW! Thank you and goodnight! **


	7. Kareokee night!

"Lushyy! It's time to wake up!" "Luce! Wake up!" the blonde slowly opened her eyes to find the Dragneel brothers jumping on her bed, yelling. "Come on blondie! It's time to go eat some fish!" the blue haired, freshman said. "Yeah Luce! Happy wants fish!" she groaned.

"Guys, it's only nine in the morning. I'M NOT GETTING UP!" the boys cowered in the corner of her room, scared she was going to yell at them again.

"Lushy is really scary in the morning isn't she Natsu?" the boy raised his brows to his brother.

"Don't say that too loud! She'll murder us!" Natsu whispered to his younger brother.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" yelled Lucy as she threw a pillow at the boys. Natsu huffed at the blonde, catching the pillow before it could hit either of them.

"Lucy, Lucy." the pink haired boy 'tsked'. "That's not very nice you know? I think we're gonna have to punish her now aren't we Happy?" The two boys grinned wickedly at the blond. She gave them a confused look. "What are you-" she screamed as the brothers tackled her, Natsu sitting on her hips and Happy holding her feet down. The blonde tried to shove the pink haired boy off of her, causing him to grab her hands and shove them under his knees.

"Remember what happened last time we were in this position Luce?" he gave her a hungry look, causing the blonde to blush uncontrollably. She heard Happy snicker behind Natsu. Finally realization lit up her features.

"You told Happy?!" she whispered harshly to the man sitting on her. He chuckled at her bright red face, thinking how cute it was.

"Of course I told Happy. He's my brother, I tell him almost everything." he gave the embarrassed blonde a wink. She groaned.

"Almost?! What don't you tell me Natsu?" the blue haired boy glared at his older brother. Natsu laughed and turned his head to face the younger boy.

"Do you really want to know every detail about my sex life?" the freshman paled, causing Natsu to laugh even harder.

"Yeah, I think I need to go throw up now. I'll see you two later." the freshman jumped up and started to jog towards the door. He stopped when he heard his brother yell, "Where will you be?" "I'll probably be hanging out with Gray!" he shouted before heading out the door into the hallway.

"That bastard." Natsu whispered before grabbing her face with his large hands, leaning down and crushing his lips on the blonde's soft, full lips. She made a sound of surprise in the back of her throat before melting into the kiss. She struggled to get her arms free and Natsu finally let up enough of his weight for her to slip her arms out and wrap them around his upper back, pulling him even closer. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly gave to him. Soon they began to fight for dominance and their kissing session heated up. The pinked haired male started to explore her body with his hands. He slid his hands slowly down her neck and sides, giving the blonde goosebumps with every featherlike stroke. He ended at her hips, stroking the soft skin. She moaned into his mouth, making him want to lose control. He shifted and placed one of his legs between hers, never breaking the kissing. His hand slowly made its way down her leg, stopping at her knee, pulling it up and over his body. He rolled, making the blonde squeak in surprise. Soon she was on top of him, straddling his hips. She could feel his hard member pressed up against her thigh and that excited her more. She deepened the kissing even further, making the male moan into her mouth. She started to feel a little more gutsy and bit his lower lip. The simple act almost caused the male to lose his self-control. He was already having a hard time keeping control of his desires without her doing shit like that. He rolled her over so she was under him and broke the kiss to place small kisses down her jaw and neck.

"Ngh, Natsu.." she moaned as he started to nibble and suck on the crook of her neck, leaving a trail of hickys. He brought his lips back up to hers enjoying the taste of her. _I wonder how far she'll let this go.. _he wondered as he slipped one of his hands up her shirt. He rubbed the soft skin right below her bra, causing her to arch her back some. He was having the hardest time not ripping off her clothes. Slowly he started to move his hips earning a gasp of delight from the blonde. He gave her one of his sexy smirks before continuing the kissing.

Then, there was a knock at the door. The blonde shoved the male off of her as quickly as she could, causing him to fall off the twin sized bed. She scrambled off the bed, running to her mirror hanging on her bathroom door. She heard Natsu groan from the floor as she was fixing her messy hair, wiping off her smudged makeup, and fixing her clothes. She glanced one more time at herself before going and answering the door.

Natsu heard the blonde and another voice talking from his position on the floor. The other voice, he didn't recognize it, was male and he didn't like that one bit. He sat up glancing to the door. It was the mail man. He let out a sigh of relief and laid back down on the floor. _I'm definitely going to make this girl my girlfriend today, even if it kills me._ he thought to himself as he heard the door shut and the blonde let out a sigh before coming back over to the bed. She sat down right before he jumped up on the bed. Walking on his knees over to the blonde, he wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering in the ear, "Now where were we?" before kissing her neck.

"Natsu, wait." she turned around to face him, face serious. "I'm sorry but that should've never happened." he frowned.

"But, why?"

"Like I've said before, we're not dating. We shouldn't be doing things like that. I'm not one of your whores that you can do whatever you want to with." he flinched at her last sentence.

"I never said you were."

"Well it seems like that's what you want me to be." she looked at the floor. He sighed and sat down beside her.

"Lucy, I've asked you numerous times to be my girlfriend and you keep saying no-"

"That's because I don't want to get hurt again." she cut him off.

"And I keep telling you, I won't hurt you." he grabbed her small hand in his. "I know you don't believe me, but I will do anything in my power to prove it to you." she looked at him.

"But what's wrong with what we have right now?" he thought about it for a moment.

"Because I can't stand just being your friend. I've tried for over four months to just be your friend and everything you do just makes me fall for you even more." he gave her a small smile. "You even told me you thought you were falling for me." she looked at the ground. "Why can't you just give me a chance?" he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I promise you won't regret it." he gave her a small kiss on the lips. "I could make you really happy you know." he kissed her again. She sighed.

"Take me out on a date first and we'll see how it goes." he gave her a big smile.

"Babe, do I have the perfect date for us tonight."

**~X~**

"Karaoke?!" the blonde gaped at the smiling pink haired boy. It was about half past eight when the two strolled to Erza's room for their 'date' and this was the last thing Lucy thought would be where he was taking her.

"Of course! What would be the better first date?" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well I guess we'll see how this goes." she said as Erza walked out of her mini kitchen with a big bowl of doritos.

"I wonder where everyone else is?" she said as she set the chips on the coffee table in front of Natsu and Lucy.

"Beats me sis." the pink haired male said as he took a handful of chips from the bowl and started munching on them. The scarlet haired girl glared at her friend and sighed.

"Just don't eat all the chips." just then the door bell rang. "Here comes the party." she smiled at Lucy who returned her smile. Natsu chuckled and put his arm around the blonde. "Erza likes you a lot you know. She told me she thinks you'll the one be the one to 'tame' my wild side." the blonde rolled her eyes and smiled at him. That smile made his heart leap in his chest. "You want to know what I told her when she said that?" the blonde raised her brows at him and his smile widened. "I told her that you would most likely bring out my wild side." he gave her a wink and she laughed.

"Oh god Nats! I can only imagine her face." he chuckled. "It was pretty great." just then Erza walked in with Happy, Gray, Mirajane, Elfman, Cana, Romeo, Levy, Jet, Droy, and Mystogan.

"Party's are man!" shouted Elfman. Mirajane face palmed her brother while Levy went and sat next to Lucy, both girls laughing at the over muscular junior.

"Well why don't we get this party started?" Gray said as he held up two 36 pack cases of beer. Everyone cheered and the party began.

**~X~**

"I think Gray should go first." "No it should be Mira and Erza!" "How about Mystogan?" "No way he's always so boring!" "Hey! I heard that!" "What about Romeo?" "No way! I don't sing till I get drunk!" "How about Natsu and Lucy?" everyone stopped and looked at Levy who made the suggestion. "Perfect idea!" exclaimed Erza.

"Wait, wait. I don't think we should be first." Natsu argued.

"Too bad it's been decided! Levy go pick them out a song." the two groaned. "Are you arguing with me?"

"No ma'am!" Natsu's voice pitched, causing Lucy to laugh at him. He sent her a glare as she stood up and held out her hand to him. "Com'on." she said smiling. "Fine."

The two stood by the tv waiting for the the music to start and words to appear. The music started and Natsu said, "What the hell is this?" "You'll see." Levy stuck out her tongue to him.

_Lucy: The sun is filling up the room and I can hear you dreaming_

_do you feel the way I do, right now?_

_I wish we would just give up_

_'cause the best part is falling_

_call it anything but love_

_Both: And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say I love you when your not listening_

_And how long can we keep this_

_Natsu: up_

_Lucy: up, up, up_

"This song is perfect for them." Erza whispered to Levy.

"That's why I picked it." the bluenette smiled at her friend.

_Lucy: Please don't stand so close to me,_

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you'll see,_

_right now_

_I'd give you everything I am,_

_all my broken heart beats_

_Both: until I know you'll understand_

_and I will make sure to keep my distance_

_say I love you when your not listening_

_and how long can we keep this _

_Natsu: up_

_Lucy: up, up, up_

_Natsu: and I keep waiting_

The pink haired boy turned towards the blonde.

_for you to take me_

_Lucy: you keep waiting_

_to save what we have_

_so I'll make sure to keep my distance_

_Natsu: say I love you when your not listening_

_Both: how long can we keep this up, up, up_

The blonde turned and noticed Natsu staring at her. She felt a blush rising to her cheeks and knew she was right when he smiled at her.

_Make sure to keep my distance_

_say I love you when your not listening_

_how long till we call this _

_Natsu: love_

_Lucy: love, love, love_

The song ended and everyone clapped for the two.

"That was fun now wasn't it?" he asked the blonde.

"It actually was." she smiled at him.

**~X~**

After a couple more songs of warming up Natsu decided he should sing a song by himself.

_Natsu: whoo!_

_yaow!_

_Baby girl I'm not quite human and I'm not quite a machine_

_So I guess that leaves you starin' at something somewhere in between_

_Yeah, I'm another, hungry lover but I was born a different breed_

He started singing to Lucy, causing her to blush uncontrollably. He walked over and grabbed her hand pulling her up.

_yeah, I can shake you, but then I'll break you_

_and baby sweat is guaranteed_

He pulled her away from the couch.

_I wish I could give you my love and my soul_

_but inside my chest there is nobody home_

He placed his hand on his heart and the blonde giggled at him.

_My heart may be missing_

_but my hands will make up for it_

_don't think this is innocent_

_I'll sink my teeth right into it_

_my eyes and my mouth agree_

_you'll be coming home with me_

_'cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know_

_I'm an animal_

_animal_

_I'm just an animal_

_animal_

He started to circle around her, making the blonde blush even harder, the others in the room completely forgotten by now.

_Girl you locked the door behind you_

_when you walked into my room_

_And your eyes have got me thinking that maybe there's a different side of you_

_'cause when I'm attacking _

_your nails are scratching_

_so I wonder could it be_

_that when your clothes fall to your feet_

_You could be an animal like me_

Lucy heard some snickers from the others in the room, but ignored them, watching the man she loved sing to her.

_I wish I could give you my love and my soul_

_but inside my chest there is nobody home_

_my heart may be missing but my hands will make up for it_

_don't think this is innocent_

_I'll sink my teeth right into it_

_My eyes and my mouth agree_

_you'll be coming home with me_

_'cause girl you know, 'cause you girl, 'cause girl you know_

_I'm an animal_

_animal_

_I'm just an animal_

_animal_

He gave her a sexy smirk and got very close.

_Crawling on your hands and knees _

_slowly over to me, reach out to touch my face_

_anticipation_

_push me up against the wall_

_whispers and nicks and all these tricks you try to pull_

_manipulation_

"I wonder if she's really like that." She heard Gray whisper to someone.

_My heart may be missing but my hands will make up for it_

_don't think this is innocent_

_I'll sink my teeth right into it_

_My eyes and my mouth agree you'll be coming home with me_

_'cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know_

_I'm an animal_

_animal_

_I'm just an animal_

_animal_

He kissed her on the cheeck and smiled at her.

"Next is Lucy!" cried Erza.

"Oh god.."

**~X~**

_Lucy: If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggrivation_

_That's ancient history_

_been there,_

_done that_

Lucy's eyes widened as she realized what song this was. The other girls decided it would be fun to join her in the other part.

_Erza, Mira, Levy, Cana: Who'd'ya think your kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, _

_we can see right through you_

_Lucy: Oh no_

_Other girls: Girl ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and _

_who your thinking of_

_Lucy: No chance_

_no way_

She shook her head at the other four girls.

_I won't say it no, no_

_Other girls: You swoon_

_you sigh_

_why deny it uh-oh_

Mira made a heart at her and Levy pointed to Natsu who was laughing at the scene. The blonde shook her head.

_Lucy: It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_my head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_unless your dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_Other girls: You keep on denying_

_who you are and how your feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_when you gonna own up_

_That you got, got, got it bad_

_Lucy: no chance, no way_

_I won't saw it no, no_

_Other girls: Give up, give in_

_Check the grin _

_you're in love_

Mira walked over to her, and grabbed her chin, smiling.

_Lucy: This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_Other girls: You're doing flips_

_read our lips_

_You're in love_

_Lucy: You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

The other four started making kissy noises to her and kept pointing to Natsu.

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_Other girls: Girl, don't be proud_

_It's ok you're in love_

_Lucy: Oh_

_At least out loud _

_I won't say I'm in.._

_Love_

"Knew it." Stated Gray. Lucy blushed and walked over to where Natsu was smiling, practically beaming at her.

"So you admit you love me?"

"As if. It was just in the song." She rolled her eyes at him an smiled.

**~X~**

About two more hours into the party people we're starting to get very drunk...

_Natsu: I can show you da worldd_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me ice princess,_

_now when did'ou last let your hart decide_

The pink haired boy swayed into his friend, almost causing both of them to fall over.

_Gray: I can open your eyes_

_Take ou wonder by wondeerrrr_

_Over sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new worldddd,_

_A new fantasic point of view_

He put his arm around his pink haired friend.

_No one to tell us no_

_or whar to go_

_and say we're only dweeming_

_Natsu (in very high girly voice): A whole new world_

_A dazzwing pace I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's cwystal cwear _

_that now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Everyone was laughing at the two drunkards, who were still singing and having a grand old time.

_Gray: Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Natsu (still in girly voice): Unbelievable sights,_

_Indescribable feeling_

_soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_Gray: Don't you dare close your eyes_

_Natsu: A hundred thousand things to see_

_Gray: Hold your breath it gets better_

_Natsu: I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_Gray: A whole new world_

_Natsu: Every turn a surprise_

_Gray: With new horizons to pursue_

_Natsu: Every moment red letter_

_Both: I'll chase them everywhere_

_there's time to spare_

_let me share this whole new world with you_

_Gray: A whole new world_

_Natsu: A whole new world_

_Gray: That's where we'll be_

_Natsu: That's where we'll be_

_Gray: A thrilling chase_

_Natsu: A wondrous place_

_Both: For you and me_

Cheering, laughing, and whistles soon followed. Natsu stumbled over where Lucy was sitting, holding her sides from the laughter.

"So how waz dat?" he slurred.

"I decided you'd make a great girl." he puckered his face, causing her to laugh even harder.

"Next is Gray!" shouted Erza.

...

_I'm too sexy for my shirt,_

_too sexy for my shirt_

_so sexy it hurts_

He slowly started to take off his shirt. Everyone fell into a pit of giggles. Lucy noticed he had the fairy emblem tattooed on his right peck and a cross shaped scar on his lower left abdomen. She thought she better ask Natsu about it when he gets sobered up.

_And I'm too sexy for Milan_

_Too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sext for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

That earned him a glare from Erza.

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_I'm going to do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

He did his little turn for everyone, shaking his butt at everyone, causing them all to laugh hysterically.

_I'm too sexy for my car_

_too sexy for my car_

_too sexy by far_

Natsu started making engine noises, making everyone fall into bigger fits of laughter. Gray grabbed a hat off of Erza's table.

_I'm too sexy for my hat_

_too sexy for my hat_

_what do you think about that?_

He took off the hat in a 'sexy like' way, throwing it to Levy who screamed.

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_I'm going to do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

Gray kept doing his little butt shake. Cana, who had been video taping the whole thing dropped the camera as Gray ran up to her and started party- boying her, causing her to laugh so hard tears started to stream down her face.

The music kept playing without Gray following the words.

"Wait I got lost!" he looked at the screen. "Model... mean.. touche... I can't finish."

Erza went up to the tv to turn off the song, but slipped and fell into another pit of laughter. Everyone soon joined her as Lucy got up to go help her.

... Later that night...

_All the boys: I threw a wish in the well_

_don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell _

_but now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_pennies and dimes for a kiss_

"Why pennies and dimes?" Natsu asked Gray.

"How the fuck would I know?"

_I wasn't looking for this_

_but now you're in my way_

_you're stare was holding _

_ripped jeans_

_skin was showing_

_Hot night _

Gray hopped on Erza's bed, Natsu joining him right after.

_wind was blowing_

_where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey, I just met you_

_and this is crazy_

_but here's my number_

_so call me maybe_

Natsu made the 'call me' sigh with his hand and pointed to Lucy, who blushed.

_It's hard to look right_

_at you baby_

_but here's my number so call my maybe_

_Hey, I just met you_

_and this is crazy_

_but here's my number_

_so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys_

_try to chase me but here's my number_

_so call me maybe_

_You took your time with the call_

_I took no time not to fall_

_You gave me nothing at all_

_but still you're in my way_

All the boys were starting to scream the lyrics, Gray taking off his shirt yet again.

_I beg and barrow and steal_

_at first sight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it but it's in my way_

_you're stare was holding _

_ripped jeans_

_skin was showing_

_Hot night _

_wind was blowing_

_where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey, I just met you_

_and this is crazy_

_but here's my number_

_so call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right_

_at you baby_

_but here's my number so call my maybe_

_Hey, I just met you_

_and this is crazy_

_but here's my number_

_so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys_

_try to chase me but here's my number_

_so call me maybe_

Somewhere in this time Gray took off his pants and starting dancing on Erza's bed in just his boxers. _It's a good thing he has a super nice body._ Lucy thought as she watched the two friends jumping on the bed.

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right_

_at you baby_

_but here's my number so call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you_

_and this is crazy_

_but here's my number_

_so call me maybe_

_so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys_

_try to chase me but here's my number_

_so call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me maybe_

"Woah!" yelled Gray as he stumbled and fell off the bed onto the floor. The room broke out into laughter as Natsu tried (with little success) to pick his best friend up. Happy was rolling on the ground laughing repeating "I'm gonna pee! I'm gonna pee!"

This was the last time Lucy could remember being so happy until that night came that would change everything..

**A/N: Holy crap! That was a very long chapter in my case ha! I really hope all you guys enjoyed it! It was a lot of fun writing! And so I gotta tell you something... my sister and I made a bet that I could get 20 reviews by chapter 10.. Help me succeed! I don't want to be 20 dollars short! REVIEW! PLEASE! thanks guys:) love you all! ALMOST FORGOT! **

**Natsu and Lucy song: Distance: Christina Perri ft. Jason Mraz**

**Natsu: Animal: The cab**

**Lucy: I won't say I'm in love: movie Hercules**

**Natsu and Gray: A whole new world: movie Aladdin**

**Gray: I'm too sexy: Right said Fred**

**All boys: Call my maybe: Carly Rae Jepsen**

**If you didn't know these I face wall you... Thanks! Review!**


	8. Phantom Lord

Natsu stared at the blonde sleeping in his arms. He loved sleeping next to her because it was one of the few times she wasn't yelling at him for something. He felt like a creeper staring at her, but he couldn't help himself. She was just too beautiful.

Lucy shifted in his arms and he froze, waiting for her to scream 'get out of my bed you pervert!'. It wouldn't be the first time and certainly wasn't going to be the last time. Instead she groaned, scrunching her nose, and snuggled closer to the male. He let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. He snuggled in the crook of her neck and breathed in deeply. She always smelt so god damn good, like vanilla and strawberries. He sighed. He could definitely stay in her arms forever.

"Natsu..." she groaned. He stiffened, waiting for the yelling to commence. "You're too hot. Put your shirt back on." He laughed at the dreaming blonde.

"Luce, hey. My shirt is on." he smiled down at her. She knotted her brows together in confusion and said, "Then how come I feel skin?" he chuckled and leaned down close to her ear. "It's because your hand is up my shirt." he whispered seductively. The blondes eyes shot open to see her pink haired best friend/boyfriend type thing leaning down close to her face.

"Why are you sleeping in my bed again?" he pondered on the thought for a moment.

"I got cold in my room." he stated simply. She scoffed. He never got cold. "Gray doesn't like to cuddle and he's just an icy bastard anyways. Besides you looked so lonely in your bed so I thought it would be kind of me to give you some company." he gave her a cheeky smile. She rolled her eyes and smiled at the dork in her bed.

"Well, I guess, thank you for the company but... GET OUT OF MY BED!" her yelling startled the male so much he rolled right off the bed onto the floor with a big thud. He groaned from the floor, making the blonde lean over her bed to see if he was really hurt or not. He glanced up to her and noticed her smiling wickedly at him. He huffed at her.

"Was that really necessary, babe?" he asked. She pondered for a moment.

"Well that's what you get for sleeping in my bed without my permission and stop calling me babe." she pointed her finger at him.

"Aw, com'on. Why can't I call you babe?" he gave her a cute smile and she rolled her eyes at him. "You know if you keep rolling your eyes at me they're going to roll in the back of your head and you'll never be able to see my beautifullness ever again." he gave her a wink and she laughed at him.

"Beautifullness? Really now?" he nodded and she chuckled at him, burying her face in her covers trying to contain her laughter. She felt Natsu grab her arm and suddenly she was on the ground on top of him straddling his hips. "It's not nice to make fun of other people's words you know." he slowly sat up, holding her in his lap. His hands were holding her ass and she could feel a blush coming to her cheeks. Their faces were only inches apart, when suddenly, Lucy felt something.. poke her.

"What's between your legs poking me." he gave her a seductive look and said, "That's my little friend. He likes to come out and play in the mornings." and with that Natsu leaned in, before she could say a word, and captured her lips with his. It started slow, but didn't stay that way for long. She moaned against his lips making him tighten his grip on her ass. He didn't even ask for permission as he opened her mouth to shove his tongue inside. She didn't mind at all. Nobody had ever 'man-handled' her the way Natsu was right now. Hibiki had always been slow and cautious, but this feeling he was giving her now excited the crap out of her. She brought her hands up to his soft pink hair and buried her fingers in it. She gained a soft moan of approval as he shifted his head to the side more, deepening the kissing even further. He slowly hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down ever so slightly. Lucy arched her back at his touch and wrapped her long legs around the males waist. She felt him smile against her lips.

"God, Luce." he suddenly said, gasping for breath. "You- you greatly overestimate my self-control."

"I'm not looking for self-control." she kissed down his jaw and his neck, giving him goose-bumps everywhere. He couldn't believe she just said that. Is this really Lucy? He felt her hands run down his body making a small moan escape his lips. Her hands went all the way down to the hem of his shirt and he felt her warm palms slowly slid up his skin all the way up. She bit his earlobe right before taking his shirt off all the way.

"Holy shit. I never knew you were this muscular." her eyes widened slightly as she took him in. He looked like a god. She didn't know what kind of junior in high school had this kind of body. He wasn't overly bulky but he definitely wasn't skinny either. He was pure muscle with a glorious six-pack. His tanned skin perfected his body even further. He chuckled at her expression.

"Luce it's not polite to stare." she glanced up at him and smiled. "Luce..." his expression suddenly became serious. "I-I really don't want to do anything that you're not ready to do." she smiled at him and leaned in to give him a small, sweet kiss. "Then don't stop." she whispered huskily. He gave her a wicked smile and shifted to where he could lay down and lean over her. He leaned down and kissed her collar bone. He brought his face up to hers and smiled.

"You know.." he started out slow. "I'm pretty sure I love you." she smiled at him. "I'm pretty sure I love you to." he leaned down and gave her a small kiss when somebody pounded on her door. Both teens jumped slightly at the noise.

"Lucy, open the door now!" it was Erza. The blonde quickly got up and ran to the door to open it. The scarlet haired female looked completely shaken up. She was breathing heavily and sweat beaded down her face, her eyes wide.

"Erza what is it?"

"The school. It's been completely trashed and..." she swallowed.

"And what?!" she took her friend's shoulders.

"Levy's missing."

**~X~**

The three juniors entered the school only to be shocked out of their minds. Windows were shattered, doors ripped off hinges, lockers ripped open with the contents scattered all around the floor, and graffiti everywhere. Lucy stared at the walls in shock. They were all the same- a snake like thing, bodied coiled, with it's mouth wide open with a circle on top. She heard a locker be hit and turned around, expecting to see the attackers but instead it was Natsu. She had never seen him look so angry before. Blood dripped off his knuckles where he had just abused the locker.

"Phantom Lord."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's short! The next chapter is going to be a long one. I'm buildin up some suspense for the next one, cause well you know, this is kinda a cliff hanger, but oh well;) I'll update the day after tomorrow hopefully! Maybe tomorrow I don't know quite yet but I'm trying to alternate stories so tomorrow Endlessly will be updated and hopefully this one to. I love you all! Thanks for stickin with me! REVIEW! Bye loves:)**


	9. Missing

"What's Phantom Lord?" the blonde asked the pacing pink haired male. The whole group had gathered (except for Levy, Jet, and Droy who were missing) just outside of the school grounds, wanting to discuss what they were going to do about the other school.

"Phantom Lord.." Erza started.

"Is a piece of fucking shit school!" Natsu interrupted, yelling.

"Is a rival school in the town over." Erza finished, glaring at the pacing boy.

"We have had problems with them for years, but it's never been something this direct." Mirajane continued Erza's story.

"Why have you guys had problems with them?" Erza opened her mouth to answer, but Natsu was the one to speak first. "Because we're the best school in the country." he paused. "We have the best athletics, best education program, and the best success rate among students. They've always been jealous of us and attack us at least once a year, trying to prove that they're better than us. Yes, they have a bigger student body than us, but when most of the kids either drop out or transfer before they graduate their reputation goes to shit." the blonde looked around and noticed that everyone was nodding their heads.

"Last year they took, we think, chicken blood and smeared 'Fairies will be crushed by the phantoms' all over our gym." Mira said.

"And the year before that they broke into all the classrooms and scratched 'Phantoms conquer' into the white boards." Gray added.

"They're just jealous bastards who have nothing better to do, but this time they took it too far." Natsu growled the last part. "Kidnapping three of our friends is going to result in loads of pain for them." the others agreed.

"What are we going to do?" the blonde asked.

Erza cleared her throat. "Well first we need to talk to Vice Principle Markrov and then we'll take action from there." Natsu scoffed.

"He's just going to tell us what he does every other time. 'We need to contact the police first, get an investigation, and then, and only then, we can take action against them'. Erza I can't wait that long!" he whined to the scarlet haired woman. She glared at him.

"Natsu, stop being so childish. We have other people to worry about as well."

"That's right my children." they all turned around to see a short, white haired man standing behind them.

"Gramps!?" the older man looked up to Natsu.

"Son, you can't rush into these kinds of things. If you do and we're caught, that could lead to expulsion for all of you, or even worse..." He paused. "It could result in the closing of our school." everyone but Natsu gasped. The blonde looked at the man.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

Markarov turned towards the voice. "Is this my new child?" she nodded. "I'm sorry I haven't met you yet. I've been terribly busy and gone to conferences. I apologize we must meet this way. My name is Markarov, but you can call me gramps like the others do. You're Lucy correct?" the blonde nodded again. "It's very nice to meet you Lucy." he extended his hand to her and she shook it.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, sir."

"I'm sure these hooligans haven't given you much trouble." the blonde giggled.

"No, not much at all."

"Gramps, stop hitting on my girl."Natsu hissed. "We have bigger problems right now; like finding Levy and her pals." the vice principle sighed.

"You're right Natsu.. We need to find Levy and her friends." and, as if on cue, Loke burst into the room, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Loke?!" everyone yelled.

"G-guys, we- we..." he said between gasps for oxygen.

"We what?!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed the orange haired boy's collar.

"We found them."

* * *

The blonde looked in horror at what was before her. Levy, Jet, and Droy were tied by their hands to the biggest tree in the Magnolia park; Bodies bloodied, faces bruised, and Levy's shirt had been torn almost completely off, revealing the Phantom Lord insignia on her stomach.

"I'll kill them all." she glanced over to her left at Natsu, looking completely lucid, a dark aura surrounding him, his fists clenched so hard his knuckles were white. Lucy pitied the poor souls that would have to go up against Natsu because he looked absolutely terrifying. If looks could kill, everyone who glanced at the seething boy would have dropped dead within seconds.

"Grandfather..." Erza stared straight ahead at the three hanging on the tree, looking pretty terrifying herself. "I can't let this stand." she turned over to face the older man, noticing he had a murderous glint in his eyes. The blonde noticed that he was gripping his wooden cane so hard cracks were appearing around his fist.

"A parent can never just sit around while his children are being hurt." his cane suddenly snapped, causing the blonde to flinch. "We will finish what they started." The four teens looked at the man, Gray and Natsu cracking their knuckles while Erza popped her neck and began to stretch her arms. The blonde looked at them confused.

"Gather us.. It's time for war."

* * *

The blonde sat next to the blue haired petite girl. She looked more fragile all covered in bandages and laying in the big hospital bed. She sighed. Why would they do something like this to us? She thought back to the time she had almost applied there instead of at Fairy tail. Both schools reputations had been incredible and she debated which one for weeks. She scoffed. How foolish she was to even consider the troubled school.

"I wonder how everyone is doing." she wondered aloud. Markarov had taken Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Romeo, Happy, Cana, Loke, Aries, Laki, Kinana, and even a bunch of the teachers; Macao Conbolt, Gildarts Clive, Wakaba Mine, Alzack and Bisca Connell, and Reedus Jonah. It wasn't a very big group, but Natsu assured her that they were all the best the school had to offer. She couldn't help but worry.

She sighed again. She needed to go do something to get her mind off of everything, so she decided to go to the store and get some things for Levy when she woke up. "I guess, I better get something for Jet and Droy to." she mumbled. Slowly she got up out of her chair and walked out of the room, going to the market that was right down the street.

She exited the building and looked up to the sky. "Please don't let Natsu get hurt."

* * *

"Get your ass back here!" Gray grabbed the retreating figure, pulling him back to his chest. "Who trashed our school and hurt our friends?!" the smaller teen shook in fear as the dark haired junior threatened him (in every way possible) trying to get some answers. The Fairy Tail group was just around the corner of the other school, but had decided they needed some questions answered before bombarding the school.

"All I know is that it was one of the scholarship kids!" the boy answered, raising his hands in defeat. "I don't know who it was exactly, I swear!" Natsu grabbed the shaking teen by his collar and said in a menacing tone, "If we find out you knew more, I will personally find you and beat the living shit out of you." the boys eyes widened.

"Ok! Gajeel Redfox started the entire thing!" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure about that?"

"P-p-positive!"

"Why did he do it?" Erza asked, walking up to the interrogated boy.

"H-he said t-that p-p-principle Jose wanted him to s-shake you guys up."

"I've had enough of this." the vice principle interrupted suddenly. "Let the poor lad down." Natsu slowly set the young teen down and shoved him in the opposite direction. The unknown boy sprinted down the street to an unknown place. "Natsu." the pink haired boy looked at the older man. "I want you, Gray, and Erza to lead the group to the scholarship lounge, find Gajeel, beat the living shit out of all of them, and meet me back at the school." The three nodded.

"Wait, Gramps, what are you going to be doing?" Natsu asked the man.

"I need to go have a little chat with Jose." His eyes turned murderous again. "Make them hurt, kids."

* * *

"What am I supposed to do?" the blonde whined to no one in particular. She walked down an alley way behind a couple of shops with a brown paper bag in her hands. She had gotten Levy a couple of books to kill her boredom, but her mind was still on the group at Phantom Lord. "I want to help them some how, but I have absolutely no idea what I could possibly do." she sighed and looked around the alley way. "And now I'm lost!" she shouted out angrily. "How could this day possibly get worse?!" she spoke too soon. Rain started to pour out of the sky. The blonde whined about her hair and the books getting wet and started to jog to get out of the alley. As she was running she ran into someone... Big. She looked up and saw a huge man standing in her way. His eyes were covered by cloth and he was wearing a hat, with a green jacket, zipped up, and brown pants.

"E-excuse me." the blonde stammered.

"My name is Aria!" he boomed.

"Juvia is also here." a petite woman with blue hair stepped out from behind the monstrous man. The blonde looked at the two odd people.

"Juvia is sorry you ran into Aria. Please excuse us." The large man starting crying and kept mumbling something about how everything was so sad.

"Non, non, non." Suddenly a lanky looking teen with green hair and a monocle on his right eye. "Juvia, my dear, are you forgetting why we're here? Non, non, non." the blue haired woman turned to the odd teen with a puzzled look. Realization suddenly lit up her features as she realized who the blonde was.

"Juvia is sorry, Sol. Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" the blonde gave her a shocked look.

"How do you know my last name? I haven't told anyone yet."

"Totomaru, now!" Sol shouted. Soon a rope entrapped the blonde and a man with black and white hair approached her, grinning ear to ear.

"The boss is going to be one happy guy." Suddenly he hit the blonde on the back of the head and she saw stars.

Lucy blacked out.

* * *

"Gajeel! Show yourself!" Natsu screamed as he sent another one of the scholarships over his head. "I know you're in here somewhere!" he stalked throughout the room, daring people to get too close to him. Most backed away and screamed 'monster!' or something inappropriate like that. Erza and Gray were the same way. The Phantom Lord kids had never seen teenagers with such amazing fighting skills. They punched, kicked, threw with such grace and elegance it almost looked like they were dancing.

Natsu had never been so angry in his life. He went into a blind rage, punching anyone within distance.

"You hurt one of my friends! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU GAJEEL!" the pink haired male was all over the place. He wanted to find Gajeel and teach him a few manners, but the male was nowhere to be found. Teens ran out of the room, screaming and crying, trying to get away from the monsters that were Fairy Tail. "Quit being such a fucking pussy and show your fucking face!"

"Natsu!" the boy turned around to face his scarlet haired friend. "I don't think he's here." he scoffed.

"He has to be here! He's a fucking scholarship for crying out loud!" his friend put a hand on his shoulder.

"I really don't think he's here Natsu. Let us go back to the school and figure out something." the teen started to protest, but one look from the she-devil and he shut his mouth, mumbling about how if she wasn't so scary he wouldn't listen to her.

"Let's go find Lucy and tell her what all happened." Gray spoke up. Natsu immediately cooperated at the sound of his girlfriend's name.

"Let's go get my Lucy!" he jumped in glee as the group exited the building, making their way to the bus stop to go home.

* * *

"Luce we're back!" the pink haired male shouted as the three friends entered the room where Levy was healing. He looked around the room noticing a certain someone was missing. He looked by the bed, window, behind the couch, and in the bathroom, but she was nowhere to be found. He scrunched his brows together in confusion.

"Where's Lucy?"

* * *

**And here is the long awaited chapter 9! I spent soooo much time on this chapter and it's still shit. I didn't know exactly how to write it! It was a very depressing fact, but I thought I should post it since it's been awhile since I've updated the story. I'VE BEEN BUSY! I sorry:( **

**Now I most continue listening to The Cab Lock Me Up album... *Sigh* I just love them so much! Leave me a lovely review to make my night?:) Bye, loves!**


	10. Hell

**So I've been working on this chapter for days now and I was almost done.. So. Fucking. Close. And my computer decided to be a COMPLETE ASSHOLE and delete all of my hard work. I. Was. A. Completely. Ballistic. Little girl. I threw a complete temper tantrum, throwing shit and cussing out my laptop and many, many other things. I can't even explain how angry I was because I actually liked that chapter! I thought I did really good on it and I've been working on it for I'm pretty sure 4 days. FOUR FUCKING DAYS! understand why I would be angry now? Never update your laptop to Windows 8.1... It will ruin your life.. **

**But anywho! I'm sorry for my little rant... I was just not a happy camper. Please forgive me? *puppy eyes* **

**Now on to chapter 10! The second time through.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia woke up to a dark, strange place. _'Where am I?'_ she wondered. Her head pounded as she started to get up, but her hands were tied down to the floor, giving her little to no movement control. Suddenly, everything hit her. Some strange people kidnapped her and some guy knocked her out TWICE! She groaned as her headache got worse, causing her vision to blur. She laid back down and started to cry. What was going to happen to her? Did Phantom Lord do this? And if it was them, what did this school want with her? She was terrified and had no idea where she even was.

"Are you awake yet Miss Hearfilia?" she whipped her head around to find a tall, tan man in a purple suit and hat standing behind her, hands folded in front of him. She couldn't get a very good look at him since the lighting was very poor, but at least she could tell his suit was purple. Or was it blue?

"Who are you?" she spat at the unknown man. She couldn't see his face yet; It was just too dark in the room.

"My name is Jose Porla. I am the principle of Phantom Lord." well shit.

"Well it's nice to know who I should press charges against." she gave the man a sweet smile and he sneered at her.

"Miss Heartfilia we didn't do this because we wanted to. We did this because we were HIRED to." everything stopped. Hired? What the hell?

"Who hired you?" she questioned.

"That I can not tell you just quite yet. I have to wait until the fairies come and attempt to rescue you, and they'll fail miserably may I add." she could see the outline of the man's teeth as he smirked at her.

"Fairy Tail will never lose to the likes of you!" she hissed back.

"Oh really? Miss Heartfilia, I'm sorry tell you this, but we've already won. We won the minute we captured you." he paused and leaned close to her. She could finally see what his face looked like and she wanted him to go back in the shadows. He had a weird rectangular shaped head with piercing green eyes, reddish black hair, and... His eyebrows and Moustache looked almost the exact same. The blonde almost laughed at the image before her and she would've to if it hadn't been for what he said next. "And soon when the Fairies come to save you, we'll be ready for them. And since this is war, fatalities are bound to happen." her jaw dropped. Fatalities? Was he being serious?

"You know people go to jail for the rest of their lives for murder!" he sneered at her.

"They're scholarships, nobody will even realize they're gone." her eyes widened. "It's not like they have parents who will miss them and all their friends are also scholarships so no friends will wonder where they are. The police will just think the poor souls ran away."

"Natsu and Gray are popular and have many friends besides scholarships; They're bound to notice they're missing." he smirked at the blonde.

"Both boys haven't talked to their other friends since you and the pink haired one have been together. It's not like they would notice anything different since they've been ignored for almost 5 months." he was right. They didn't go to party's anymore and when they did it was all scholarships. Suddenly something hit her.

"How do you know all of this?" she asked.

"Well, you see, we've been keeping tapes on the Fairies for years now and when you showed up and we got the offer, our-"

"So you're meaning to say you've been stalking Fairy Tail since the beginning." she interrupted.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." he hissed. "We've been watching their actions more closely since you arrived and we got hired."

"So, stalking." he growled at the blonde who was smirking at him. "You know they have these classes that help perverts with stalking issues. I think you should really go check one out. They're called a jail cell. They might help you and your little stalking crew out." she gave the man a sweet and innocent smile. The tall man grabbed her by the collar and brought his face close to hers. His breath was rank.

"I think I might need to teach you some manners." he gave her a wicked grin and the blonde's eyes widened. _Oh, shit..._ "Totomaru! Come in here for a moment." suddenly the man who knocked her out, twice to be exact, walked into the room. He smirked at the blonde who was squirming in the principle's arms, trying to get away.

"You called, Principle Jose?" his eyes never left the blonde and she felt like she could throw up.

"Take her into the back and show her what happens to little girls who disobey their host." her eyes widened again and she started to yell. "Help! Help! Somebody! Anybody!" she pleaded to the walls. No one could hear her, she knew that, and yet she kept yelling.

The black and white haired boy took her by the hair and dragged her to the 'back room'. "This is going to be fun." he whispered lustfully in her ear as he shut the door.

Then, Lucy started to scream.

* * *

"What are we supposed to do? We don't even know if Phantom has her, but they seem like the biggest clue we have right now." Mira said to the scarlet haired woman who was watching Natsu like a hawk, who was looking at the ground, face in his hands. He hadn't done anything stupid... yet. But it had only been about five minutes since they all found out Lucy was missing so he could go berzerk at any moment still.

"We just have to wait for Markarov to get back." She could almost see the menacing aura around his body. Steam should have been rolling out of his ears.

"Why?" he suddenly spoke finally looking up to the two females in the hospital room. They gaped at the boy in fear. He looked absolutely... Terrifying. His eyes narrowed, a vein was popped out of his forehead, his body tense, muscles flexed, ready to move in an instant and that look in his eyes. Erza Scarlet actually shivered in fear as she looked at her friend.

"We need to see what happens with him and Jose and see where we should go from there." she stated simply.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing when Lucy is out there getting who-knows-what done to her." he growled out. It didn't sound human; it was almost animal like... Monster like.

"Natsu.. You need to calm down." the scarlet beauty raised her hands up like someone would when facing a rabid animal, trying to calm him.

"I am calm!" he shouted. "If I was anymore fucking calm I'd be dead right about now!" his body trembled in anger.

"Natsu, I understand what you're going through, but-"

"No! Don't you fucking say anything to me Erza! You have absolutely no fucking idea what I'm going through right now!" he stood up, shaking. "What if they're hurting her right now?! I should've been here to protect her! It's my fault they got her! It's all my fault..." he whispered the last sentence. "So I'm going to do something about it." and with that he stormed out of the school, the other students yelling for him to stop and think about what he was doing, but nothing was going to stop him.

"I'm coming Luce."

* * *

**Sorry it's short! When I did it the first time it was a lot longer, but someone obviously hates me. Oh well, I shall live. So what do you guys think? I actually don't mind this rushness of a chapter but it was so much better! *sob* *cry* I hate my computer sometimes. *Inhale, straightens hair, and acts as if nothing happened.* I hope you guys liked it!**

**Now I must go waste my life away, working.. *Sigh* someone kill me now.. Leave me a pretty little review? Bye, loves!:)**


	11. Revelations

"Totomaru!" A dark, spiky haired teen yelled from the kitchen.

"What is it, Gajeel?" said a man as he walked into the room, looking slightly worried from the expression Gajeel was giving him.

"Where's the girl?" Totomaru cocked a brow at the junior.

"In the back room."

"Why is she still back there?" He crossed his arms over his exposed, muscular chest.

"I had to have a little bit of fun with her first." The white and black haired boy smirked.

"You better not have hurt her, you dumb ass. The boss will be pissed if you did." He glared at the other boy.

"He's the one that told me to teach her a lesson." The sophomore shrugged, like it was nothing.

"Not Jose, the real boss. The one that is paying us for this, shithead." The junior growled.

"Okay, okay, just calm down Gajeel. I really don't feel like getting my ass kicked right now." He held his hands up in surrender.

"Well, then maybe you should start thinking about how your actions will affect our pay." The bigger boy stalked over to the sophomore, glaring which caused the other boy's sweat to drop.

"L-l-look Gajeel, i-i-it's cool. She's all g-g-good." He gave a shaky laugh and Gajeel raised his hand to the boy.

"One more word out of you and I won't hesitate to beat your face in. Got it?" He spat.

"G-g-g-got it." Totomaru stuttered.

"Good." He gave the boy a wicked smile and knocked him out with one good swing from his fist. "That is for being such a dumb ass, you little bastard." He said to the unconscious boy on the floor. "Now it's time to go pay a little visit to my new problem." He said to himself as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the back room, where a very beat up Lucy Heartfilia was waiting for him.

* * *

"Where is she?!" The pink haired male shouted to one of the Phantom Lord scholarship kids, gripping his collar and pulling him close. _'This kid looks like he's about to shit his pants. Pussy.'_ The junior thought as he growled at the younger teen. His eyes wide with fear.

"W-w-w-what are you t-t-talking ab-b-bout?" he stuttered out, making Natsu lose his patience.

"Lucy! Where the fuck is Lucy!?" He growled, causing the younger boy to cower.

"I-I-I-I t-t-told you I d-d-didn't know." He kept shaking his head with eyes closed.

"I won't ask you again," Natsu's voice took on a very dangerous tone. "Where.. Is.. Lucy.." He gave an animalistic growl. He raised his fist, ready to punch the kid if he needed to. The boy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he started to cry.

"Okay, okay!" He cried out. "Totomaru said she was in the back room!" Natsu gave the boy an evil smile.

"Thanks for your help kid. Now scram!" He yelled the last part, letting go of the boy, who ran out of the hall. He stalked to the back of the hall, opening doors along the way, trying to find the blonde he was looking for.

"Shit, this is going to be harder than I thought." He thought aloud. "But I won't give up, Luce. I'm coming for you."

* * *

The blonde grunted as she was thrown into the wall, spitting up some blood from the impact.

"Come on, bunny-girl. I wanna hear you scream." The voice said sadistically, enjoying putting the blonde in pain.

"Why would I scream for you?" She asked clutching her side. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was in extreme pain.

"If you don't I can make this a whole lot worse." he gave her a menacing stare, daring her to say something smart.

"Gajeel, I think she's had enough. Boss said we can't kill her." A dark skinned student said as he stood close to his friend, slightly afraid the older boy would cause him harm.

"I'm not gonna kill her, Boze. I'm just bored and tired of waiting for Salamander. It's all in good fun." Gajeel picked up the girl again and held her close to his face. "Right, bunny-girl? Just some good ol' fun." He threw her across the concrete floor.

"Oh, yeah, I'm having a grand time getting thrown everywhere." she said sarcastically.

"Well then you're about to have a blast." he sneered at her before picking her up by the collar and slamming her against a wall close by. She gasped for breath as the impact from the man-handling knocked out her needed oxygen. Before she could catch her breath the brute of a man flung her towards some stair, her back hitting the railing. She whimpered quietly, knowing a bruise was most likely forming already from the impact. He stalked over to the blonde like an animal stalking over to its prey.

"Gajeel, I think that's enough." a dark skinned woman said, glancing at the poor girl laying on the floor. "You're gonna kill her if you don't stop."

Said man smiled evilly at the woman. "Well, she needs to learn now doesn't she sue? I'm going to make this girl's worst nightmares look like a nice walk in the park." the blonde chuckled darkly at the three students. Gajeel turned sharply to her and growled. "What are you laughing about."

"You guys are complete idiots!" she sat up, clutching her side. "I feel so sorry for you I think I'm tearing up a bit." she fake wiped her eyes and gave them a wicked grin. "Phantom Lord? The spirit ruler? What a joke; I'm not scared of you at all!"

"Oh, really?" the massive boy stalked over to the blonde. "You wanna make a bet on that?"

"Bite me." she sneered at him.

"With pleasure." he smirked at her as he drew up him hand, ready to slap her.

"Gajeel, stop!" Sue yelled too late. The back of Gajeel's hand crashed into the side of the blonde's head, throwing her about three feet back. Her head spun. She saw three Gajeels and was dizzy. Vomit started to come up her throat but she wasn't about to give the male any satisfaction what-so-ever.

"Gajeel, you're going to kill her!" Sue cried. The boy scoffed.

"I'm just showing her that I could kill her is all." the blonde sat up again, the dizziness fading.

"Then why don't you try to kill me?" the man narrowed his dark green eyes at the blonde. "You're scared aren't you? You're scared of what Fairy Tail would do to you if you killed me!" Gajeel scoffed.

"As if! I ain't afraid of no scholarships!" he barked out.

"You're too afraid to kill me because you know that if you do that, you'll be in bigger trouble than this! Fairy Tail would never forgive you for doing something like that. They actually care about their students! And Natsu and my friends would make all of you suffer for the rest of your lives. You'll constantly be cowering in fear under the shadow of the world's scariest school." the boy picked the girl up by her throat and pulled her close to his face.

"I ain't scared of anybody, ESPECIALLY not a Fairy. The _only_ reason why I'm not killing you right now is because we're getting a lot of money for keeping you alive." her tiny hands tried to pry off his meaty, scarred ones, but had little affect as he tightened his grib on her, cutting of her breathing supply.

"Who's paying you?" she gasped out. His grip loosened slightly and he gave her the most wicked smile she had ever seen.

"Your father." time stopped for the blonde. Her eyes went wide and she stopped breathing altogether. No.. There was no way.. He smirked at her reaction and gave her a wicked cackle. "Looks like you didn't know daddy misses you. Too bad. Now," his eyes took on a sinister tint. "shall we have some more fun?"

"How about you and I have some fun Gajeel?" a new voice said. Lucy turned her head to the left to see where the voice was coming from. Relief suddenly coursed through her.

"Natsu." she breathed.

* * *

**Annnnddddd scene! I know you guys probably hate me a little bit... I sorry! I had to keep up the suspense;) Next chapter will most likely be long and a lot will happen most definitely! It will be updated by no later than next week! And if it is not then assume I died... Thank you! REVIEW! Bye, loves:)**


	12. Rescue

"How about you and I have some fun Gajeel?" a new voice said. Lucy turned her head to the left to see where the voice was coming from. Relief suddenly coursed through her.

"Natsu." she breathed.

"It's about time you got here, Salamander." the brute dropped the blonde and stalked over to the pinkette.

"I would've been here sooner if you guys didn't have so many god damn doors." Natsu sneered walking up to the other boy.

"I bet if you were smarter you would've found us sooner." Gajeel smirked. Lucy watched as the boys started to circle each other like two lions getting ready for a fight.

"If you were smarter you wouldn't have touched Lucy." Natsu's voice was pitched low, giving him more of an animalistic tone.

"Is that so, Salamander?" the bigger boy smirked. "Well then let's dance."

"Oh, I'm all fired up!" the boy smirked and Gajeel lunged at him with a snarl. The blonde watched the two boys in an epic battle, awestruck. Who knew that high school boys could fight like this? They were so graceful with their kicks and punches they looked like they were dancing. A very violent dance but still. Gajeel punched right while Natsu dodged the attack and kneed him in the stomach. He stuttered, gasping for breath and Natsu took it to his advantage. As soon as he regained his balance he kicked the bigger junior in the side of the head sending him flying about five feet. Lucy grimaced as she imagined how big of a headache he would have later.

"Is that all you got metal head?" the pink haired boy taunted. The bigger junior growled low in his throat, stalking over to Natsu, a menacing aura surrounding his body.

"Shit is about to get real pinkie." he spoke low. With a sudden adrenaline rush, the dark haired boy ran over to the pinkette swinging his fist at his face. Natsu dodged the attack easily but didn't expect the other teen to drop down and take his feet out from under him. Natsu gasped for breath as he hit the floor, the wind being knocked out of him. Gajeel took advantage of his sudden stillness and started to punch his face repeatedly. Natsu didn't have time to react at the abrupt assault on his face. Knuckles connected with flesh over and over again, causing Natsu to almost lose consciousness.

After what seemed like hours to the blonde watching Gajeel hit her boyfriend repeatedly, he stopped and stood up. Tears sprung up in her eyes as Natsu got up into a crawling position and started to violently cough, blood spilling over his lips onto the floor. A shudder racked over his body as he turned his swollen face, bruises already forming along his jaw line and around his now broken nose, to the dark haired boy. Gajeel growled at the boy.

"Why won't you just stay down Salamander?" he grunted out, kicking the pinkette's side. Natsu winced in pain at the attack on his rib cage, falling to the cold floor again. Gajeel smirked and kicked him again. Getting the same reaction he decided he liked this pathetic side of the once famous Natsu Dragneel and continued to kick his sides.

She couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Natsu being beaten broke her on the inside and she had to do something. Running over to the dark haired teen she yelled, "Stop it!" She beat her small fists against the brute's back, having little to no effect. He glared at her in annoyance and back handed her, sending her flying. She hit the ground with a heavy thud and gasped, clutching her cheek. It was already bruised from her assault from Totomaru and Gajeel's little lesson.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her. Ever. Again." a low growl came from a voice she knew all too well. She opened her eyes to see Natsu, bangs covering his eyes and a menacing aura radiated from his beaten body. The blonde's swollen eyes widened slightly at the image before her. She had never EVER seen Natsu so terrifying before. Not even when they found Levy, Jet, and Droy. He looked completely livid as he stood there, body tense, ready to spring into action.

"And what if I do?" Gajeel taunted. Natsu looked up, a feral look in his eyes, and lunged at the junior. He looked like he was flying the way he jumped and punched the bigger male as he came down, sending Gajeel downward, his head smacking against the cold, hard floor, but Natsu didn't stop there. He picked the boy up by the hair, throwing him across the floor. He gave a savage snarl as he stalked over to the other boy. Fear erupted in Gajeel's eyes as he took in the pink haired boy. His nose crooked with fresh blood dribbling out of it, bruised cheek bones and jaw with a blood smeared across his face from a gash in his hair line, he looked insane and... Terrifying. In the dark haired boy's seventeen years, he had never, once, witnessed such a terrible feeling before. He felt utter hopelessness as the pinkette trudged over to him, smirking at the helpless look in the fellow junior's eyes.

Finally reaching the dark haired boy, Natsu leaned down over him. Gajeel sat there, frozen in fear as he looked into the eyes of the legendary Salamander.

"Touch her again and I won't hesitate to kill you." Natsu uppercut the boy, sending him into the air for a few moments before landing another punch on his cheek. He grunted as he hit the floor with a thud. Natsu smirked at the pitiful boy on the ground in front of him.

_'I'm gonna make him pay for ever hurting Lucy.'_ he kicked the side of Gajeel's head. He winced and clutched his now bleeding ear.

"That was for Levy and the others." he kicked the Gajeel's side with so much force his foot tingled. The bigger junior gasped and coughed at the sudden impact, feeling his now broken ribs.

"That was for taking Lucy and this," he gave the boy a deathly grin. "This is for hurting her." he kicked the boy again, sending him up in the air and slamming him back down by punching the middle of his back with both hands. Gajeel coughed up blood and grimaced in pain. Natsu repeated the action again before flipping him over and punching his already bruised and bloody face repeatedly.

Knuckles bruised and bloody from the impact of flesh on flesh, Natsu wouldn't stop. The blonde looked at her boyfriend in horror, seeing the monster that was over taking his body.

"Natsu." her voice cracked and she winced in pain. All the screaming she had done earlier had finally caught up with her and her throat was killing her. "Natsu, stop!" she yelled out a little louder. Either Natsu was ignoring her or he just didn't hear her because he didn't stop assaulting Gajeel's face with his fists. The blonde slowly got up, wincing in pain at her ribs and sore limbs, and walked with agonizing steps over to her boyfriend.

She gathered her remaining strength and yelled, "Natsu you need to stop! You're going to kill him! Stop!" The pink haired boy stopped and looked over his shoulder to the blonde, grimacing in pain behind him. The wild look was still there in his eyes, but there was something else to. He got off the unconscious male and walked stiffly towards the blonde before collapsing a few feet in front of her. She gasped and hurried to his side, turning him over and laying his head in her lap. He gasped and winced with every breath he took. Finally opening his eyes the blonde could see the pain that clouded his conscious but there was so much more as well. Pain, self-hatred, anger, loathing, relief, and most of all love.

"I-I-I'm so g-glad you're s-safe." he gasped out. She ran a loving hand through his filthy, bloody hair and gave him a small smile.

"Natsu," tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm so happy you're okay." He made a miserable sound in the back of his throat as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's tiny waist, nuzzling her stomach with his face.

"I-I was s-so scared." he gasped out through the pain. He tried to take a deep breath in but was cut short with white hot pain slithering its way up his sides. He whimpered into her shirt, tears stinging his eyes.

"It's okay, I'm right here." she cooed, wrapping her arms around his head. He winced at the pain of his nose being smashed into her belly, but was thankful she was okay.

"How are we going to get home?" she asked, brows furrowed in thought. He sighed, but grimaced at the small action. He wished he could just stop breathing. It would do wonders for his sore, aching, broken ribs.

"Call Erza." he mumbled out. She looked around, searching for her phone that had fallen out of her pocket during one of the many times Gajeel threw her somewhere.

"I have no idea where it is." she rested her cheek on the side on his head, nuzzling her nose into the soft hair.

"Get mine, it's in my pocket." she lifted her head and frowned.

"Which pocket?"

"Front right." she leaned over his body and searched for the opening of his pocket. He was laying on it.

"Natsu, you have to shift so I can get in your pocket." he hissed in pain as he shifted his hips enough for her to get inside his pocket and retrieve the phone. After she finally got ahold of the cursed thing, Natsu groaned as he fell back into his former position. Darkness blurred the edges of his vision, threatening to pull him into the darkness. He was going to pass out. He hissed out a curse and held the blonde tighter, earning a protest from his abused limbs.

"Hey, Erza it's Lucy." he heard her say.

_"Holy fucking shit Lucy! Are you_ _okay?!"_

"We're a little beaten up and can't really move right now.. Can you come take us to the hospital?"

_"You and Natsu are hurt that bad?! Fuck! Gray get the car started we need to hurry and get over to Phantom school!" _The boy smiled as he heard Gray curse and trip over something causing Erza to yell at him even more.

"Take your time guys. We're pretty good right here." she unconsciously began to run her hand through the pinette's hair.

_"We'll be there in ten minutes, max!" _Lucy gave a small laugh, but winced.

"See you then." and hung up the phone. She sighed as she set the Iphone beside the two.

"Luce?" Natsu breathed out. The blonde leaned down to hear her boyfriend more clearly.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to... pass out... any... second now..." he gasped out between whimpers of pain.

"I'll be right beside you when you wake up okay?" he could hear the smile in her voice. He grinned against her stomach, closing his eyes.

"I love you, Luce." the darkness was closing in around him, pulling him into unconsciousness.

"I love you to, Natsu." and then he blacked out.

* * *

**Okay, so I have a lot of explaining to do about my absence...**

** 1. I haven't had access to my laptop the past four days cause it decided to be a good for nothing bastard and quit on me. **

**2. I have been insanely busy with random shit.**

**3. My mom has been sick and I've been helping her with her health issues.**

**4. I've had some major writer's block... You can probably tell from the super sucky fight scene... Not my best and I'm kind of upset with it.**

**5. I'm caught up in another story I'm writing... Won't post it till I have two of my current stories done.**

**and finally 6. I'm a lazy ass fuck.**

**I apologize greatly and hope you still love me! *Puppy eyes* You know you still love me;)**

**But any who! I'm going to try to post another chapter of Unexpectedly tonight to make up for my absence. NO promises thought because I don't know if I can do it. I will honestly try though. I love you all! Thank you for sticking with me! REVIEW! Bye, loves:)**


	13. Crazy dream at the hospital

_"Lucy! Lucy where are you?!" the pinkette looked around the dark room, panic etched into his features. She said that she would be right beside him when he woke up so where was she now? "Lucy!" he tried again, mustering up some will power to sit up. His body ached and protested at the movement, but he was too determined to notice his injuries. Slowly he made his way through the dark room, tripping over something and stubbing his toe on the bed. He cursed under his breath as pain shot up his leg, causing him to stumble. He regained his balance and started walking again only to run head first into a wall. _

_"Fuck me in the ass!" he groaned out, clutching the part of his forehead that hit the wall in front of him. "God damnit, why do I hurt so much?" Then he remembered. He went and rescued Lucy from Phantom Lord, fought Gajeel, got the shit beaten out of him, and beat the shit out of Gajeel. The last thing he remembered was Lucy telling him she loved him before he passed out. He vaguely remembered Gray lifting him up and complaining about how fat he was getting. He had told him that he could go fuck himself but wasn't sure if the words really came out or not. _

_Feeling his way along the wall he finally found a door handle. _

_"God I hope this isn't a bathroom door." he mumbled under his breath. Using about all the strength he could will up he clutched the handle with a sore, achy hand and opened the door. He slowly poked his head out of the doorway and noticed a pale yellow light illuminating a deserted hallway._

'Well ain't this just a shit-tastic hospital?' _he thought as he slowly made his way out into the hallway. The pale light above him started to flicker and faded, plunging the boy into darkness._

_"You fucking kidding me right now?" he said to the now burned out light bulb like it would talk back to him. He sighed and felt his way with the wall beside him. Soon he came to a brightly lit room full of plush couches and chairs. He squinted until his eyes adjusted to the light, slowly making his way into the room. _

_"Is this like the waiting room or something?" he wondered aloud. He made his way into the room and stood in front of a huge TV set and looked at his reflection. Damn, he looked terrible. The sickly green hospital gown was at least five sizes too big on his body, his jaw was bruised, had two back eyes, his nose didn't look as bad as it felt, he had stitches along his forehead that disappeared into a clean, white bandage wrapped around his head, and his bottom lip was split in two different places. He looked like he got hit by a train he decided. He hoped Gajeel looked worse so it would make him feel not as much of a wuss. _

_Suddenly the TV started to flicker on and the boy jumped back in surprise only to groan in pain at the sudden action. He took a step closer to the TV as images started to appear on the screen. What the hell was going on? Then the images cleared and there stood Lucy, shaking, with her hands tied behind her back, and was blindfolded. _

_"Lucy?" he whispered. There was no way in hell this was happening. Why was he seeing his girlfriend on TV? Then a blonde male, about his age, walked up behind his blonde, and wrapped an arm around her waist. Why the fuck was he seeing this? What kind of joke was this? He watched the male kiss up the side of Lucy's neck, eyes closed. TV Lucy shuddered, (the pinkette wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or being grossed out. He hopped it was the latter) and then the male took his other hand and started to massage Lucy's breast. Anger surged through him. What the fuck was going on?_

_"Stop, please." he heard the blonde female gasp out, tears streaming down her face from under the blindfold. At least she wasn't enjoying it. _

_"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy." the male chuckled darkly. "You should be enjoying this in front of your boyfriend." Natsu stiffened. What did that bastard just say?_

_"Natsu?" Lucy's voice perked up. "Natsu, help me!" the pinette's world crashed down around him. Hearing those three words almost brought him to his knees and they would have to if he wasn't in so much pain right now. _

_"Lucy!" he yelled and walked over to the screen and started to beat it with broken fists. He hissed in pain each time one of his hands hit the screen, but he wanted to get his Lucy out of there somehow. _

_"You shouldn't have been so careless, Natsu." the blonde male looked at him in the eyes. "You should have saved her. You should have been quicker and saved her from falling." he gave the junior a twisted smile and looked over towards the blonde female, stroking the side of her face. "But, I sure am happy you didn't otherwise I wouldn't have her all to myself." _

_"Who the fuck are you and how did you get Lucy?" Natsu spat out between clenched teeth. The blonde looked to the other male again. _

_"I got Lucy because you couldn't save her dear Natsu Dragneel." the pink haired male froze. What didn't he save her from..?_

_"You didn't answer my other question. Who the fuck are you?" he hissed. The blonde male smirked and took a knife from his pocket._

_"I'm your worst nightmare." and then he slit Lucy's throat._

_"LUCY!"_

* * *

"LUCY!" the pinkette shot up in the hospital bed, panting and gasping for air, as he tried to take in his surroundings. He wasn't in a weird waiting room in front of a TV anymore, so, where was he?

"Natsu," a voice said from his side. He turned his head and his eyes widened. "Are you okay?"

"Luce?" he said barely above a whisper. She gave him a small, panicked smile, and leaned over to him. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's really me silly." tears pooled in the corner of his eyes. "Did Gajeel hit you harder than we thought he did?" she joked, giving a shaky laugh, as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh, Luce." tears flowed freely down his face as he gabbed onto the blonde and pulled her close, smashing his face into her chest. He didn't care about how much his nose hurt when he did that or how much must muscles screamed at him for doing something so abrupt. All he cared about was that she was really there with him. "You're really here."

"Where else would I be?" she hugged him back, nails digging into his exposed flesh on his shoulders. He was so happy she was here. He was terrified that when he woke up she was going to be nowhere to be found. And then that dream.. It still sent shivers down his spin.

"Natsu, dude, be careful. You're going to hurt her and yourself if you don't lighten up the grip." Natsu didn't realize anyone else was in the room so when Gray spoke up he went into protection mode. He tightened his grip on the blonde and let out a feral growl to the intruder. The ink haired boy sighed. "It's just me ash-for-brains so calm your nuts." Natsu slowly turned his head to face the boy and laid the side of his face on his girlfriend's chest.

"Sorry, bro, I'm kind of out of it." Lucy placed a gentle kiss on the top of the pinkette's head and sighed. He subconsciously started to rub circles on her back, as he talked to Gray.

"I would be to if I took a beating like you did."

"I didn't get beat, I won!"

"You might've won, but you still got the shit beat out of you." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I admit it, I hurt like a mother fucker, but at least I saved my girl." he gave a small smile, but didn't look up since it would hurt too much.

"At least you saved her." the ink haired boy said quietly. "But you know Natsu, you might not be this beat up if you had told me you were leaving." anger suddenly replaced his carefree attitude. "I could've helped you, you idiot!"

"Gray-"

"Do you know what it was like to get to a school and see your best friend so beaten and bloody that you can't even tell what his face used to look like?!" he ran a hand through his spiky black hair, frustrated. "If I was there I could've helped you! Maybe you wouldn't be in this position if I had come!"

"Gray, I didn't want you to come cause I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt to!" the pink haired boy burst out. "Lucy getting hurt was one thing that I couldn't help and that killed me, but if I had _let_ you go in there to get the shit beaten out of you, I would never forgive myself." Gray sighed.

"You know that I don't like when you're the only one getting hurt." Natsu gave his best friend a small smile.

"I know. But, this was something I had to do myself." he tightened his grip on the blonde.

"I get it, man, but still. I hate seeing you like this. Normally I'm the one in the next room not Lucy."

"Tell me about it. I wish they would just put you two in the same room so I didn't always have to go back and forth." the blonde teased the two. Gray chuckled and Natsu wheezed out what was supposed to be a laugh, but couldn't from the pain.

"Don't push yourself Natsu." Gray warned.

"Yes father." the pink haired boy stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Don't start with me. You're so lucky you're so beat up otherwise I'd kick your ass for doing so stupid and reckless."

"Like I'm scared of you."

"I'll get Erza up here if you want to get serious." Natsu paled slightly. He really didn't want to anger that demon. Speaking of that demon...

"Where is Erza?"

"She's downstairs probably knocking out all the cooks for not having strawberry cake." Lucy giggled out. Gray sighed.

"I better go make sure she doesn't get arrested.. Again." with a nod he left leaving the two in the room together.

"So.." Lucy started. She didn't really know what to even say.

"What all did I break?" Natsu asked curious. The blonde sighed.

"You broke nine ribs, fractured your chest plate, broke your right hand, dislocated your right shoulder and jaw, and broke your nose." he raised a brow.

"That's it?"

"That's it? What do you mean that's it?" the blonde scoffed.

"Well you guys act like I'm dying and I've had far worse." he leaned back, whimpering, so he could face the blonde. "This is nothing, babe."

"Well, it's too much for my comfort." she mumbled out. He almost chuckled but thought better of himself. "You also have twenty-six stitches." she added.

"That's not too bad." the blonde rolled her eyes.

"No, not bad at all." she said sarcastically.

"What all did you break?" he asked suddenly serious. She sighed.

"I didn't break anything. I fractured three of my ribs, sprained my wrist and dislocated a disc in my back, but other than tat I'm perfectly fine." she gave him a smile that warmed his heart.

"God, I was so scared." he whispered as he placed his head back on her chest. "I thought I was going to lose you for a minute." she pulled back to face the boy, tears pooling in her eyes.

"And I thought I was going to lose you multiple times over these past few days." his eyes widened.

"Did you say days?" she nodded, tears leaking down her face. She hugged him close, sobbing into his hair.

"I was s-so scared N-Natsu. I-I didn't think you were e-ever going t-to wake up." he kissed the base of her neck.

"How long was I asleep?"

She sniffed. "Four days." his eyes widened slightly and his grip on her tightened, earning another protest from his limbs.

"I'm so sorry, Luce."

"Just don't do it again, okay?" he smiled.

"I can't promise that. What if you need me to save you again?"

"Well then, let me rot." he leaned back to face her and cupped her cheek with his bruised hand.

"You know I could never do that." she sighed.

"I just hate seeing you hurt." he smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Lucy, I would give my life for you because without you, there is no me. I can't live without you." the blonde shook her head.

"You would live without me."

"But it wouldn't be living. It would be barely hanging on." she looked into his eyes and saw all his love and devotion to her.

"I love you, Natsu." fresh tears pooled in her eyes.

"I love you to, Luce." and he kissed her again on the lips. Just a small peck.

"You should get some sleep. We need you to heal up faster." she gave him a small smile.

"Sleep with me?" he asked.

"Of course." and with that they laid down in the small hospital bed, Natsu not letting his blonde get too far away from him, and soon the two were comfortable and fell into a deep sleep.

Natsu's rest didn't last long however, for dreams of the blonde man kept creeping into his unconscious mind. It confused him greatly. What did he mean that he was too late to save her? And what did he mean that she fell? Unanswered questions filled his mind, but there was one thing for certain.

If this guy really did exists... He would kill him before he could ever get near his Lucy.

* * *

**So yay! I finished another chapter for you guys! I'm such a keeper aren't I? Well I hope you guys like this chapter! As always please tell me what you think! REVIEW! Bye, loves:)**


	14. NOT AN UPDATE!

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! **

**Terribly sorry but sadly this isn't an update and I'm sorry. But this non-update is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! **

**So I've been trying extremely hard to keep my stories in a regular system of updating but it hasn't been going as planned... You can blame that on writer's block, a busy ass life, and a new story that is taking over my life. I sorry! **

**So I've made the courageous (well not really) decision of stalling two of my four stories. (The other two will get done in time I PROMISE!)**

**Unexpectedly will continue with further updates because my block has finally been lifted and I'm writing like crazy on it. Yay! **

**My question to everyone who's reading my stories is which one should I finish first? I've created a poll on my account? Uhh... no that's not right.. Profile! That's it! Yes on my profile so if you would please be so kind as to tell me which one I should continue with it would be GREATLY appreciated! **

**Pick between:**

**Starstruck**

**Endlessly**

**orrrrr**

**Accidentally**

_**I'M GIVING THIS POLL 1**__** WEEK!**_

**No sooner and no later. So PLEASE vote! Thank you all:)**

**VOTE! Bye, loves:)**

**Love,**

**FTfreak27**


End file.
